Deep Feelings
by momo7902
Summary: Shizuo's past wasn't perfect, especially with all the mistakes he has to live with for the rest of his life. But when he thinks back, not all of it was that bad. Shizuo's past,   Shizuo/OC, Romance/Friendship, Rated T for swearing and violence
1. First Encounter

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! or it's characters (I wish I did). I only own the OC's..._**

**A/N: Hello, it's nice to see you all. I've previously finished one story from the Durarara! section called Chess Board. Some of you might of read it, I don't really care if you did or not, but I decided to make another OC story involving Shizuo. I don't know if this is considered canon or not, I just decided to make a story on Shizuo's past with an OC of mine. I've had this idea in my head FOREVER and now I finally get to post it. This is basically when Shizuo was in Junior High and High School, and it's about him and the OC character growing up together, so I hope you enjoy the story as much as I will. Have Fun~ (P.S. don't forget to R&R please)**

**Summary: Shizuo's past wasn't perfect, especially with all the mistakes he has to live with for the rest of his life. But when he thinks back, not all of it was that bad. Shizuo's past, Shizuo/OC, Romance/Friendship, Rated T for swearing and violence**

**Note: Since Shizuo is currently twenty four, the story will take place when he's in Junior High (Elementary School) about 13 years ago when he was 11, then skip up to 4 years later when he's 15 (after a few chapters of child Shizuo).**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Feelings<br>By Momo7902**

**Chapter 1:  
>First Encounter<strong>

**Thirteen Years Ago...**

"Are you alright?" Shizuo looked up to see a girl standing before him. He was sprawled on the sidewalk, covered in bruises as he breathed harshly on the ground. A street sign lie bent on the ground next to him. The girl stood over Shizuo, looking at him with thoughtful lilac eyes.

Shizuo was too hurt to say something, as he continued panting, staring at the girl as sweat beamed down the side of his cheeks. Shizuo had saw her staring when he tried to hit some random guy with a street sign, only to fail miserably. Shizuo ended up breaking his arm and dislocating his wrist.

The girl looked no older than him, probably the same age (or younger). The girl got on her knees and sat beside him, staring at him with a blank expression. She didn't expected him to answer her questions, he looked to busy trying to catch his breath. "Are you hurt?" she asked, though she already knew the obvious answer as she smiled at him playfully, her shoulder length black hair loomed over her shoulders along with her ragid bangs. Her lips were bright pink as they glistened in the setting sun. She wore a blue short sleeved dress with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist, which was tied into a little bow behind her. She wasn't wearing any shoes (which Shizuo found very strange) as she continued to stare into Shizuo's brown eyes.

"Do you want me to call the hospital?" she asked. Shizuo was getting annoyed with all of these questions, but he couldn't do anything about it in his current condition. And even if he could, he wasn't the type to hit girls.

Shizuo looked at her with a bit of an annoyed expression. The girl only giggled, a high pitch giggle for her childish girly voice. Though it was girly, it was surprisingly faded out, like she needed water. The girl stood up and made her way to a building. The next thing Shizuo knew, an ambulance had came to pick him up.

It didn't surprise Shizuo to see that girl at the side of his hospital bed. Shizuo's left arm was in a full cast and his right hand was wrapped up. He lay on the bed with an annoyed expression on his face. He stared up at the ceiling as the girl sat beside his bed, looking out the window. "How are you feeling?" the girl asked. Shizuo glanced over at her. It was night time now, the moon was hidden behind the clouds as the light on the ceiling nearly blinded Shizuo. The girl looked at him with a blank expression. "Who are you?" Shizuo asked, staring at her with a hostile expression. She smiled at him, her face filling with joy. "I'm glad you asked. I'm Kuminaka Maiyu," she said, bowing her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shizuo looked away. "What's you're name?" she asked. "Why did you call an ambulance?" Maiyu looked at his broken arm. "I don't know. You seemed _pretty_ hurt after you lifted that stop sign out the ground, so I called for an ambulance." Shizuo wondered why she didn't care about the fact he _'lifted that stop sign'_ and almost hit someone. She didn't seem to care about his strength at all. Shizuo only frowned, looking at the ceiling again. "It's getting pretty late, I'll get going now."

Maiyu hopped off of her chair and to the door. "I hope you get better soon-"

"Heiwajima," he interrupted. Maiyu stopped talking to stare at him blankly. "It's Heiwajima Shizuo." Maiyu nodded, smiling again. "Well OK then, _Shizuo_-san, I guess I'll see you soon I hope!" She waved before shutting the door, leaving him in an empty hospital room which smelt like cleansing alcohol and other medical materials. _Why is she being so nice to me?_ Shizuo thought.

**...**

Shizuo sat by himself in the hospital room, the sun up in the sky. Kasuka couldn't come because he had school, as well as Shinra. Shizuo was actually enjoying the silence though; it made him feel better... better that nothing was going to piss him off and make him go berserk. He stared out the window. He could see people walking by with friends, family, and loved ones. Shizuo frowned at the sight, rubbing his brown hair as he thought about things.

He looked at his wrapped hand with a bit of disappointment. _Why do I always act like this?_ he asked himself. Shizuo set his arm down and sighed, closing his eyes so he could enjoy the peace and silence.

Suddenly, the door opened. Shizuo opened his eyes and saw the nurse. "Heiwajima, you have a visitor," the nurse said, smiling at him as she moved out the way, allowing someone inside. Shizuo looked a little shocked to see Maiyu smiling brightly at him. Her hands were behind her back and she was bowing her head, her cheeks red.

"Good morning, Shizuo-san," she said. The nurse closed the door and Maiyu pulled a chair over to Shizuo's bedside as she took a seat next to him. She sat on her knees as she rested her hands on her lap. She wore a white tank-top and a long yellow skirt with white flats.

Shizuo looked away from her, staring down at the recently waxed floor. "W-Why are you here?" he asked. Maiyu had a blank but bubbly (Shizuo didn't know how that was possible) expression on her face as she looked up at the ceiling, putting a finger to her lip. "Well you know..." she said, cheerfully. "I was worried."

"Worried?" Shizuo asked, disbelief in his tone. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. Why, do you not like me being here?"

Shizuo pouted, looking away. "That's not it..." Shizuo could feel some sort of wind blowing on his cheek as he looked over. Maiyu was mere inches from his face, breathing softly over him. Shizuo's face went bright pink. "Are you sure you're alright?" Shizuo stopped blushing and just stared blankly at her. "I'm fine!" he said.

Maiyu backed up, staring out the window again. Shizuo wasn't the type to really get shy or embarrassed about things (unless it was something extreme). He wasn't outgoing either though, he just lived his life, and if someone wanted to talk to him about something (as long as it didn't piss him off) he wouldn't mind. But Maiyu seemed so unordinary it was sort of hard talking to her, especially since she kept asking him questions. _It's just like Shinra all over again._

"Um," Shizuo began. "Maiyu, don't you have to go to school?" he asked. Maiyu looked at him with a dazed expression. She seemed confused for a second. "I left early. I asked my Mommy if I could see you," she said. "Tsk." Shizuo looked away.

"You really don't want me here," she said. Shizuo didn't answer, he closed his eyes, pouting to himself. Maiyu got off her knees and started kicking her legs around. It was silent for about five minutes until Maiyu started singing, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Shizuo clinched his teeth, his head aching. "Shi-zu-o-san~" she whispered. Shizuo glanced over at her. She started saying his name again and again, it was pissing Shizuo off as he tried to block her out.

"Don't you have something to do?" he rudely asked. Maiyu stopped saying his name and looked at him. "Oh, sorry. I actually came to talk to you," she said. Shizuo looked over at her with a curious expression. "So, Shizuo-san, do you have any family?" she asked. Shizuo didn't answer. "I do, I have my Mommy and my Daddy." she said.

"One brother, and my parents," he bluntly said. "You have a brother? That's cool! I've always wanted a sister though, one to share my secrets to and have _girl fun_ with." Maiyu looked up at the ceiling. "Do you have any friends."

Shizuo frowned, her questions starting to irritate him. "One," he said. Maiyu looked at him joyfully, a smile spreading across her face. "Well, I guess you have two now!" Shizuo blushed, looking away. Maiyu giggled, getting up off her chair to stare out the window. _I must of screwed up,_ Shizuo thought. _To be getting her sympathy... I feel bad for wasting her time. I screwed up..._

Maiyu's expression looked happy, like she was enjoying the visit, which sort of shocked him. He didn't know why she'd want to see a guy like _him_, especially after witnessing him trying to hit someone with a sign. Shizuo didn't want to ask why she really wanted to see him, that might just drive her away, and he was actually enjoying her company. The sun beamed through the open window as fresh air filled the small stuffy room.

The nurse suddenly walked in, looking at the two children. "Um, Kuminaka-kun, your mother wants you to come back now. She says she's about to leave." Maiyu ran over to the nurse and looked back at Shizuo. "I guess I'll see you soon, Shizuo-san." Maiyu waved at him before she walked out, the nurse closing the door. Shizuo stared out the window, watching as Maiyu walked off with her mother.

Shizuo smiled softly, as he watched her pull off. _What's wrong with her?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a first chapter, just about how they met, but nothing extreme. More stuff happens later in the story, so please Stay Tune~<strong>


	2. A Special Hill

**A/N: Konichiwa, it's a pleasure to see you all again. I'm glad you decided to read my story, it means a lot to me. Either way, please R&R, the more reviews I have, the more confidence I have for typing this story (even though I can just check my viewings on that chart thingy :) So Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>A Special Hill**

The hospital let Shizuo out a few days later. He claims his hand is fine, but they literally forced him to wear a cast for his other arm. Shizuo walked down the sidewalk with Kasuka as silence filled the air. Not a car drove by. The birds chirped as they flew past the big yellow sun which loomed in the sky like a painting on a wall. The air was nice as they stood at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to turn.

Shizuo planned on going to Sunshine Park with Kasuka, just to take a breather or something. He hasn't seen Maiyu in two days, but it didn't really bother him much. Shizuo made his way across the street, and stopped on the next sidewalk to stare up at the clear blue sky. He saw an airplane flying above him as a thick cloud of white smoke seeped out of it. He glared at it with nothing on his mind. There was nothing to do. They already got out of school for the day, and there parents weren't home from work yet. It's days like these that Shizuo really enjoys, because it means he has free time and nothing can truly annoy him (for now).

"Shizuo, are you coming?" Shizuo looked over to see Kasuka looking over at him from about a yard away. "Oh, yeah I'm coming!" Shizuo ran over to him, trying not to space out just yet.

They arrived at Sunshine Park as kids plaid together. Shizuo and Kasuka climbed on top of the big yellow slide and sat there. He sighed, staring up at the empty sky as he could hear kids laughter, and parents chatter. He didn't know what was so awkward about this day, maybe because there wasn't much to do or because he wasn't talking to anyone.

"Shizuo-san!" They both heard. Shizuo looked down to see Maiyu running over to him, smiling brightly as she waved. Shizuo's face filled with embarrassment as his eyes widened. He clinched his teeth, staring at her as she struggled to climb up the slide. "A girl?" Kasuka asked, looking over at Shizuo curiously. "H-Huh?" Shizuo stammered. "She seems to know you..."

Maiyu climbed up the slide and stood before Shizuo. She wore pink tennis shoes and brown shorts with a pink short sleeve button up t-shirt. She had her black hair down like usual, but Shizuo mainly noticed the big bruise on her arm. Maiyu got on her knees next to him. The giant yellow slide they were on had a view of the whole park, there were steps to the top and the slide was in front of them as Maiyu dangled her feet on the edge of the seven foot slide.

"It's nice to see you again, Shizuo-san," she said, smiling at him. Maiyu looked over at Kasuka and smiled at him. "Is that your brother?" she asked. Shizuo nodded. "Heiwajima Kasuka," Kasuka said. Maiyu shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kuminaka Maiyu."

Shizuo just looked up at the clouds. "...Maiyu," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here after school." Maiyu looked at Shizuo with a disappointed expression. "Question: Why do you always ask that same question whenever _I_ come here?" Shizuo didn't respond, he only grabbed his knees and rested his head on his gray baggy shorts. "He's like that," Kasuka said. Shizuo blushed, getting an angry expression on his face.

Maiyu moved over to Shizuo and sat on her knees as she began to twirl his brown hair around her hand. Shizuo didn't bother stopping her as she proceeded into playing around with his hair. "Maiyu..." Shizuo said. "What?" she asked, still twirling his hair around her fragile index finger. "You have a bruise on your arm." Maiyu snatched her hand from his head and grabbed the bruise on her arm as she stared at it. "Oh, you mean this bruise?" she asked, her voice so surprised he wondered if she'd even noticed it. "I got it at home. Nothing really happened though, just an... accidental bruise I guess." Maiyu looked up at the sky.

"You know, like when your playing around and your Mommy says, _'Stop or you'll hurt yourself,'_ yet you keep playing anyway. Eventually you fall down and hurt yourself real bad. Then you cry about it." Shizuo looked at her blankly. Despite injuring himself almost everyday, around his parents sometimes they _never_ beg him to stop. They sort of let him break his bones, then they send him to the hospital and forget about him.

_When was the last time someone has ever asked me to stop before I hurt myself?_ he thought. Shizuo frowned, his face filled with a bit of anger and sorrow. _When was the last time someone has cared about_ me_?_

Suddenly, Maiyu grabbed his arm with the cast on it as she looked down at it. "I see your arm isn't all better yet," she said. "It doesn't hurt," Shizuo responded, looking away from her. Maiyu held it on her lap, looking at all the kids that plaid around. "Shi-zu-o-san~" she said, much like a few days ago in the hospital. Shizuo looked over at her. "What?"

"Do you want to walk with me?" Maiyu let go of his arm and slid down the slide. She looked up at Shizuo, hoping for him to follow her. He thought about it for a second. For a moment, he was worried if people would stare, but then he thought about that again and realized he didn't care. _Who wasn't staring at me already?_ "Come on Kasuka," he said, sliding down the slide.

All three of them walked down the sidewalk together in silence. "Shizuo-san," Maiyu said, looking over at him. "Why don't you talk much?" Shizuo looked down at his feet. "Well, I don't have much to-"

Maiyu suddenly grabbed both his hands and stood in front of him. She smiled brightly at him, which made Shizuo blush a little. "You don't have to be shy! Just talk about whatever's on your mind!" Maiyu let go of his hands and spun around, walking a few steps ahead of him as she stared up at the clouds. "Mommy always tells me to express my feelings, she says it gets people places all the time!" Shizuo smirked, looking over at Kasuka who kept his distance and spoke not a word. "Yeah, an early grave..."

Before Shizuo realized it, Maiyu was leading them up a grassy hill. They reached the top of the hill where a few daisies grew. It had a great view of the sky and half of Ikebukuro. The sky was tan, not a cloud in sight as they heard cars and children. It was silent on the hill itself though, and Maiyu took a seat on the grass, laying down so she could stare at the sky. Shizuo took a seat next to her, along with Kasuka who seemed to be tagging along with them. "This is a nice spot isn't it, Shizuo-san?" Maiyu asked. Shizuo nodded. "I guess it is," he said. Maiyu giggled, looking at the butterflies that flew over there heads.

"I come here whenever I want to daydream. But I usually come here by myself," she said. Shizuo looked up at the sky with her, watching as a few orange clouds finally decided to blow over them. "Sometimes I like to pretend the clouds are a bunch of different shapes. I used to do that with my friend Izaya, before he moved," she said.

Shizuo sighed, laying down next to her. "Shizuo, I'm going to go home," Kasuka said. Shizuo looked over at him. "OK." Kasuka waved at the both of them before departing. "Kasuka-san is really adorable," Maiyu said. Shizuo groaned, it wasn't the first time someone has said that about his brother. Not that he was jealous though, he could care less about what people thought of him.

"Shizuo-san?" Shizuo glanced over at the small girl who laid next to him. "Are we friends?" Shizuo looked at her a little shocked. He removed his hands from his white t-shirt and placed them behind his head, resting both his legs on the ground. Maiyu did the same, except she crossed her legs.

Maiyu looked over at Shizuo, her eyes filled with melancholy. "Sure," was all Shizuo could say. Maiyu smiled, looking at him happily as the sun began to set. Shizuo looked over at Maiyu who stared up at the clouds, happiness filling her entire being, her eyes shining like a thousand suns. Shizuo still didn't understand why Maiyu chose to hang out with him, rather than someone more popular and less dangerous.

"Have you ever heard of a swan, Shizuo-san?" Shizuo looked over at her confused. "I've heard of a swan. They're silent for their whole life, but right before they die they sing the most beautiful song in the world...

"I admire the swan. It's such a beautiful creature. I hope when I die, I'll say something so beautiful people will care about what I say." Maiyu turned around, resting her stomach on the soft grass. She giggled, looking over at Shizuo. "It'd be just like a movie, huh Shizuo-san?" Shizuo snickered, looking up at the orange sky.

Maiyu waited for a response as her lilac eyes stared brightly at him. "You talk a lot," was all he said. Maiyu laughed loudly, turning around so she could stare at the sky again.

They watched as the sky turned from orange, to red, then to purple. Pretty soon, they couldn't see the sun anymore, and other than the cars, they were surrounded by utter silence. The crescent moon hovered above them, gray like always as Shizuo stared at every bright spec in the sky.

Shizuo could feel his eyelids get heavier as they finally shut.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been asleep. Shizuo didn't care though, not like his parents did either. Still...

Shizuo finally awoke from his slumber, feeling something heavy on him. Shizuo rubbed his eyes and looked around. The sky was pitch black, and the sounds of cars grew quiet. There was no sound of voices anywhere, just the sound of their quiet breathing.

That heavy thing on him moved around, jabbing at his gut as he cringed. Shizuo looked down and blushed to see Maiyu who had fallen asleep on his chest, her arms wrapped around his cast. She looked so peaceful, like nothing could wake her up. "M-Maiyu..?" he stammered.

"...Finally awake, Shizuo-san~" Maiyu opened one eye and looked up at him with a devious smile. His face went flaming red as she cuddled against him. "Um," he mumbled, looking away from her. "It's really late, I need to get going home..."

They both stood up and walked down the hill. "I had a really great time, Shizuo-san," Maiyu said. Shizuo smiled, nodding enthusiastically. They were silent as Shizuo stared at his feet, Maiyu looking straight into his eyes. "Um, Maiyu-"

Before he could say anything, Maiyu wrapped her arms around Shizuo's neck and pulled him into an embrace. Shizuo gasped, not wanting to touch her because he was afraid he'd hurt her. He could feel her warmth as her body shook a little. Maiyu rested her head on his shoulder. Maiyu could tell he wasn't hugging her back, and she didn't really know how to feel about that. "Maiyu!"

She pulled away, giggling as she turned her back to him. "Sayonara, Shizuo-san!~"

Maiyu sprinted away, leaving Shizuo standing there watching her leave. He sighed, looking up at the hill as he realized he was alone again. Shizuo turned around and started to walk home as he made his way on the sidewalk. He looked down at his hand, his eyes shaking. He set his hand down and looked down the road. _My parents are gonna be pissed._

**...**

Of coarse, when Shizuo got home, he was in a lot of trouble. He wasn't allowed to stay out after school for a week. For that week he wasn't able to see Maiyu, and he hoped she didn't think he abandoned her, especially after she hugged him. _That would be rude,_ Shizuo thought.

Finally after a week has gone by, Shizuo walked down the sidewalk with Shinra. Kasuka went home early because he had some 'business' to take care of. So, the two boys walked down the sidewalk together. Shinra talked about something Shizuo wasn't listening to at the moment. Shizuo was thinking about Maiyu the whole time. _Where is she right now? She usually comes out of no where..._ Shizuo bit on his lip, looking down at the sidewalk.

"I could check that hill we were on..." he mumbled to himself. Shinra stopped walking to face Shizuo. "Are you listening?" he asked. Shizuo snapped his head up and looked at Shinra.

Shinra smiled, looking away from Shizuo. "Oh, there's something on your mind isn't there, Shizuo?" he asked. Shizuo looked away. Shinra chuckled. "Well, it's only right for the human mind to be thinking about something every now and then. I have someone I'm thinking about right now too. But, back on topic. What's this lucky thing, or lucky person you're thinking about right now?"

"Just someone," Shizuo said. Shinra noticed Shizuo leading him into Sunshine Park. He didn't question on it though, he figured that he'll get the answer to his question. _Who's this special boy or girl Shizuo wants to see right now?_ Shinra watched as Shizuo stopped near a grassy hill.

Shizuo hesitated, looking up at the hill with a distant expression. Shinra looked up the hill himself, wondering what was so special about this particular hill. There are plenty of better ones around Ikebukuro... rather than this one. Shizuo inhaled and walked up the hill, Shinra following him. Sure enough, when they reached the top of the hill, the silhouette of a girl sat in the grass, looking up at the clouds wearing a white sun dress. She held a daisy in her hands, her hair in a braid behind her back. Shizuo seemed happy to see her, as Shinra watched his reactions like a movie, smiling brightly at the boy as he walked over to the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a sweat little fluffy chapter, please Stay Tune~<strong>


	3. Bruises

**A/N:...I don't have much to say. I'm trying to think of some ideas for the story to get going, making things more interesting. I'll probably make some things happen to Maiyu, or some issues what not. I was listening to 'the Pillows' which is this Japanese band, and I might make Maiyu sing a part of one of their songs in a later chapter. I won't tell you the name of the song until she sings it though. So Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<br>Bruises**

"Maiyu," Shizuo said, standing behind her with a bright smile on his face. Maiyu turned around, facing Shizuo who wore a black t-shirt and brown shorts. "Shizuo-san~" Maiyu waved at him, standing up as she walked over to Shizuo. Maiyu glanced over at Shinra and smiled at him. Shinra smiled back, looking over at Shizuo. "I didn't think I'd see you again," she said. "Yeah, I had some things going on at home. Sorry," Shizuo said. "Don't apologize, it's alright."

Shizuo smiled at her, looking over at Shinra who was standing there staring at them with a creepy smirk on his face. "Oh, this is my friend Shinra," Shizuo said. Shinra walked over to Maiyu and shook her hand enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you," he said, his voice filled with joy and hospitality.

Shinra looked at Maiyu and noticed her features. He frowned, noticing she'd just had a beating recently. She had a band-aid on her cheek, and her left arm was wrapped up, not to mention she had three bruises on her right arm which were blue and purple. "You're hurt," Shinra said, letting her hand go. Shizuo looked at all her wounds with a worried expression. Maiyu looked down at her arms. "Oh, you mean these?" she asked. Shizuo already knew what she was going to say, as he looked at the band-aid on her cheek.

"I fell down the stairs at my apartment!" she said. Shinra, being as he wants to be a doctor, knew that those bruises were from hits, but he chose not to say anything about it. Shizuo knew she was lying and trying to avoid answering the question.

Maiyu walked up to Shizuo and lifted his arm up. Shizuo looked down at her blankly as her small fingers roamed around his arm. "I see your cast is off. That's nice," Maiyu said.

"Are you hurt?" Shizuo asked. Maiyu let go of his arm and just stood there. Shinra observed Maiyu's wounds while her and Shizuo chatted. _Hm,_ Shinra thought. _The wounds look like she'd been punched, or maybe hit by something. She's either abused or bully. Though they both fall in the same category so..._ Shinra thought about the most reasonable solution to Maiyu's wounds.

Maiyu went down the hill, looking up at Shizuo and Shinra. "Do you want to get something to eat with me. I have money to buy ice-cream," she smiled at the both of them. Shizuo nodded, walking down the hill with Shinra as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

After they walked through Sunshine Park, they saw a man selling ice-cream. All three of them bought vanilla ice-cream as they walked down the sidewalk together. "How's the ice-cream?" Maiyu asked, spinning around as she began to walk backwards. "It's really good!" Shinra shouted, engulfing the whole cone in one bite. Shizuo stared at him crazily. _What is wrong with this guy?_ he thought. Maiyu dug in her dress pocket and pulled out some money. "Look, I still have some left over change. We can buy something from the store if you guys want to," she said.

She continued to walk backwards as she stared at the two boys with a huge smile. Shizuo looked behind her. "M-Maiyu!" Shizuo shouted.

Maiyu bumped into a huge man with a hasty expression on his face. Maiyu fell down, dropping her change and ice-cream as she fell on her wounded arms. Maiyu yelped, her arms aching as Shizuo and Shinra stared at her lying on the ground in pain. "Watch it, dumb bitch!" the man shouted, staring at Maiyu who was on the ground still.

"That wasn't really nice you know," Shinra said, looking up at the man. "Well it wasn't my fault. This damn whore was in my way!" Maiyu lifted herself up as she looked down at her trembling hands.

The man walked over to Maiyu's money and picked it up. "Hey! That's not yours!" Shinra shouted. "Who the hell cares. I should beat you guys for wasting my time!" Shinra looked at the man angrily as he began to walk off with Maiyu's money. Suddenly, a stop sign was thrown at the man as it collided with his back.

There was a loud crash as the sign slid across the sidewalk, the man following right along with it. Shizuo was panting, looking beastly at the man. Maiyu looked up at Shizuo with a shocked expression. "Shizuo... why did you do that?" Shinra shouted.

Shizuo rubbed his arm which was throbbing a bit. He walked over to Maiyu and helped her up, looking at her with a sorrowful expression. "Are you alright, Maiyu?" he asked. Maiyu walked over to the man and grabbed her money, she then looked up at Shizuo angrily. "Why did you have to do that?" she asked. Shizuo looked at Maiyu confused. "You could have killed someone!"

"I did it to help you!" Shizuo shouted back. Maiyu pouted, rubbing her arm as she cringed a little. Maiyu glared at Shizuo hastily. "You might of killed him!" she shouted.

Shizuo started walking down the sidewalk without them, placing his hands in his pockets as Shinra and Maiyu watched him walk away. "Um..." Shinra stammered. "Shizuo and I can walk you home." Maiyu held her arm as she looked over at Shinra. She nodded, chasing after Shizuo who'd walked off without them.

**...**

The whole walk to Maiyu's apartment was silent and awkward as Shizuo spoke not a word to Maiyu. She looked at him, wondering when someone was going to say something. Even Shinra wasn't saying anything. Shizuo walked behind them as Maiyu and Shinra walked together. Shizuo was mad about what Maiyu said to him. _"Why did you have to do that? You could have killed someone!"_ Shizuo thought about what she said and clinched his teeth. _She didn't even say thank you or ask if I was OK._

After a few minutes of walking, they reached an apartment complex near the middle of Ikebukuro. They stopped near the steps as they all stood there looking at each other. "Um," Maiyu murmured, looking over at Shinra. "Thanks for the walk home," she said to him. "Don't mention it," Shinra said. Maiyu looked over at Shizuo, who wasn't looking at her at all. "Shizuo-s-"

"Are you leaving now?" he rudely asked. Maiyu looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Maiyu ran up the stairs as the two boys watched her run in her apartment and slam the door shut. Shizuo didn't flinch, he only started walking home, Shinra chasing after him. "That wasn't really nice Shizuo," Shinra said, catching up with him. "Yeah, who cares..."

Shinra looked back at the apartment. "Why are you mad at her? She was just concerned-"

"About what?" Shizuo turned around, facing Shinra with an angry expression on his face. "I'm just saying that it was pretty rude to just dis her like that." Shizuo squeezed his fist, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. "Don't you think you should go and apologize?" Shinra asked. Shizuo turned around, taking a few steps away from Shinra. "I know we're friends Shinra, but mind your own damn business!"

Shizuo ran off without looking back, his fist bleeding from squeezing them too hard. "Shizuo's got a lot to think about..." Shinra said, walking home himself.

After a moment of running, Shizuo arrived home as he went into his bedroom, laying down on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, a huge frown on his face. _What does Shinra know anyway? He doesn't go through the things I do. He doesn't know what I feel like when-_

Shizuo looked at his blood covered hands as he stood up to get a towel. When he finished, he looked out his window to see the setting sun behind thin white clouds. He thought about what Shinra said. _"Why are you mad at her? She was just concerned-"_ Shizuo shook his head, laying back down on his bed as he continued to glare at the ceiling. _Maybe he was right. Maybe her yelling at me was a sign that she cared. My parents never yell at me when I do the things I do. They just ignore it. Maybe Maiyu does care..._

**...**

The next day, Shizuo decided to go see if Maiyu was alright. He walked down the sidewalk by himself on a Saturday morning. The clouds were thick and gray, making the sky dark. Shizuo wondered if it was going to rain or not. Shizuo had a blue zip-up jacket and gray jeans on as he reached Maiyu's apartment. Shizuo inhaled a big gulp of cold air as he looked at the steps. _Just apologize to her, that's all..._ Shizuo thought.

He trudged up two flights of stairs as he reached her door. Shizuo exhaled, looking at her door as he lifted one hand. He knocked on it, placing his hands in his pockets as he waited for a response. The door slowly opened, but just a little.

Shizuo looked to see an eye staring at him. It was obviously Maiyu, because she had lilac eyes and was oddly tiny. "Oh... S-Shizuo-san," she stammered. "I wasn't... expecting you to c-come today..." Shizuo could tell that something was wrong. Her voice was quiet, and she looked to be sweating despite the fact he couldn't see her that much. "A-Are you still mad at me, Shizuo-san?" she asked, her voice shaking as she looked at him sadly. Shizuo looked at her suspiciously. "Maiyu, are you OK?"

She smiled at him through the door. "Yeah..." Suddenly, Maiyu's face vanished from the little crack in the door as Shizuo heard a little thud inside her house. Shizuo gasped, looking through the little space in her door. He couldn't see her anymore, and everything went silent. "Maiyu?" Shizuo stammered. There was no answer.

Shizuo pushed the door opened to see that she'd passed out on the ground. Blood seeped from the top of her head and seemed to be covering the whole right side of her face which dripped onto her white tank top. She shook violently as she struggled to catch her breath. Shizuo looked down at Maiyu with a shocked expression, not knowing what to do. Shizuo just stared at Maiyu who was sprawled on the ground, bleeding to death.

Finally thinking about what to do, Shizuo got on his knees and crawled over to Maiyu as he checked for her pulse. _She's still breathing,_ Shizuo thought, sighing out of relief as he searched around her house for a phone. He quickly realized she was home alone, but he didn't have time to ask her why she was bleeding here by herself as he called for an ambulance.

While he waited, Shizuo grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding as he rested Maiyu's head on his lap. "Are you OK, Maiyu?" he asked. Maiyu opened her left eye, staring at him as sweat beamed down the sides of her face. "...Shizuo-san," she murmured, tears streaming down her cheeks. Shizuo figured she was in pain as he rested his hand on her black hair.

The ambulance finally arrived as they took her away. Shizuo drove to the hospital with them as she was rushed into the emergency room.

Shizuo waited outside the hospital room, sitting near the door as he rested his head on his knees. He wondered if she was alright._ To think, I was so mean to her and then this happened,_ Shizuo thought. _I knew there was something wrong with her because she kept getting bruised up, but I didn't think something like_ this _would happen. If I hadn't of come to apologize, she might have died._

It was silent in the hospital hallway. Shizuo looked up at the light on the ceiling, squeezing his fist. Just thinking about her dieing wasn't something he wanted to think about. She was the only girl that seemed to have an interest in him. No one really treated him like she did. He felt normal around her, like he was human. Shizuo buried his face in his knees, waiting for the doctors to come out and tell him she was OK. He hoped she was OK. He thought about yesterday, how rude he was. _I screwed up..._

The door opened as the doctor looked down at Shizuo. "How is she?" Shizuo asked. The doctor sighed, smiling at Shizuo. "She's OK. If you hadn't of called when you did, she would have bled to death." Shizuo tried to hide his joy, but ended up smiling brightly. "She's asleep right now, but you can stay in there if you want."

Shizuo nodded, walking into the hospital room which was empty from doctors and nurse. Maiyu slept silently on the bed, the heart monitor beeping like it should be. The room smelt weird, Shizuo couldn't really describe it as he pulled a chair up to her bedside. The smile on his face quickly vanished as he stared at her blankly. Shizuo slowly reached his hand over to hers and held it. He placed both his hands on hers, looking at her softly. She had a bandage around her head and her arms were wrapped up. Shizuo squeezed her hands tightly, looking at her with an angry expression. He clinched his teeth tightly.

_Who could have done this?_ Shizuo thought. _If I hadn't been so mean to her, maybe this wouldn't have happened._ Shizuo bowed his head, clinching his teeth loudly. _I can't help anyone!_

The whole room was silent, except for Shizuo's breathing and the sound of the heart monitor. "Shizuo-san..." Maiyu murmured, slowly opening her eyes. She looked around the hospital room, wondering when they took her here.

"Maiyu," he said, letting go of her hands. Maiyu smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" Shizuo asked. Maiyu lifted her hand and rubbed her head. "I have a headache," she giggled. Shizuo looked at her, squeezing his fist. "I'm sorry," Shizuo said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't rushed or anything, I'm a little worried about that! Please leave good reviews and stuff. Stay Tune~<strong>


	4. An Empty Room

**A/N: So I was wondering if I should make a few more scenes happen between Shizuo and Maiyu before they become teenagers. I'll think about that. Plus, I wonder if you guys caught onto this character Maiyu said on chapter 2. I hope you noticed the name, because there's going to be a big scene on it. If you didn't notice the name I mentioned then (devious laugh) you'll have to read and be shocked. Not that it'll happen on this chapter... :D  
>P.S. Sorry it took so long to post this, I was playing Final Fantasy XIII<br>Enjoy the Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>An Empty Room**

The room was silent, other than the pouring rain outside, smacking against the window like rocks. Maiyu looked over at Shizuo, smiling brightly as she rubbed her throbbing head, laughing like an idiot while doing so. Shizuo bowed his head, resting his hands on her bed as he squeezed his fist.

"I'm sorry Maiyu," Shizuo said. Maiyu stopped laughing to look at Shizuo blankly. "I'm sorry for being mean to you yesterday. I was just going through some things..." Shizuo apologized. Maiyu reached her hand out for Shizuo's as she grabbed it, using her thumb to softly caress his trembling hand. He stopped began looking up at her with a frail expression. "It's OK Shizuo-san. I'm not mad at you or anything if that's what you were thinking."

"But, wasn't it my fault that you got hurt? I wasn't able to help you..."

Maiyu giggled, lifting one hand to cover her mouth as she glanced over at the door. "It wasn't your fault I got hurt. I'm just... clumsy!" she said, lifting her arms up to express what she meant. "I'm very clumsy! You can ask everyone at school how clumsy I am-"

She stopped talking when she noticed Shizuo squeezing her hand tightly. His brown eyes glared into her deep lilac ones painfully, looking deep into her soul. Maiyu just stared at him as the rain continued to pound the walls and windows of the hospital. "Please Maiyu, won't you tell me the truth?" Maiyu gasped, staring into Shizuo's curious eyes.

"I was hit," she bluntly said. Shizuo gasped, wondering what she meant by that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"My Daddy hit me," she said. "I know Daddy doesn't mean it, I just make him mad sometimes. When Mommy left, Daddy seemed really angry. But I just let it go..." Maiyu looked out the window, her eyes shaking. "This morning Daddy left. I don't know if he's coming back or not." Shizuo figured that her dad tried to kill her and left, hoping she had died. _Who could do something like this to an eleven year old? And a girl at that?_ Shizuo thought, looking at Maiyu angrily. _She even excepts the fact that her dad does this to her._

Maiyu reached her arms out for Shizuo and pulled him into an embrace. Shizuo gasped, watching as she rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "You're a really good friend, Shizuo-san." Maiyu said. Shizuo finally wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," Maiyu told him. Shizuo hugged her tightly, clinching his teeth as he looked over at the wall. "I hope we don't get in any more fights. I'd hate to lose a friend like you-"

Shizuo was squeezing so tightly that Maiyu cringed, trying to retreat a little. Shizuo noticed and pulled back a little. Maiyu only came back and hugged him again. "Thank you, Shizuo-san."

**...**

"Are you serious?" Shinra shouted in Shizuo's face. Shizuo dug his finger in his ear to emphasize the fact he was really loud. Shinra backed away from his face, looking over at people who passed them on the sidewalk.

A day after Shizuo left the hospital, he told Shinra about what had happened. They were on their way to the hospital, the wind whipping violently as they clutched onto their jackets. "You don't need to be so loud. It's not that big a deal," Shizuo said, placing his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the sidewalk together.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? This is a huge deal!" Shinra shouted.

Shizuo groaned, wondering why Shinra was taking this so seriously. _Well he's a weird guy, so he could be taking this serious for the most unrealistic reason_ _ever_, Shizuo figured, Shinra rambling on about something Shizuo was too busy to hear. "This should be a big deal for you too Shizuo. She's like... your girlfriend-"

Shizuo wasn't going to let Shinra finish his sentence as he grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly, giving him a deadly look that could stagger even the likes of a murderer. Shinra yelped, cringing in pain. "That hurts Shizuo! I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that!" Shinra shouted, grabbing his arm as he tried to pry Shizuo's hand away from him. Shizuo let go, proceeding to walk down the sidewalk as he placed his hands in his pockets, not even wanting to think about what Shinra just said. _Maybe he's just embarrassed about the fact that he might like her,_ Shinra thought.

They soon arrived at Raira Hospital (the hospital Maiyu is staying at) as the two boys walked inside. A nurse escorted them to her room in silence. When they arrived to see that Maiyu was sound asleep on her bed.

Shinra gaped at her wounds in disbelief as Shizuo just ignored him and pulled a chair next to Maiyu's bed. Shinra did the same as they looked at the young eleven year old sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor inside and the whipping wind outside. Shizuo looked at her tired face and sighed. _Doesn't look like she had any sleep yesterday,_ Shizuo sighed, itching the back of his head as he stared out the window, gray clouds roaming the sky blissfully. He couldn't even see the sun through any of it.

"What happened to her?" Shinra loudly asked. Shizuo shushed him. "I don't really know, she's not really good at explaining things. My guess is that her douche bag of a father did this. I'm surprised the police aren't getting involved, maybe it's not as extreme as all the other crap that happens in this town," he said. Shinra stared at her bandaged arms.

"This is horrible. If I were her I'd sew," Shinra said, leaning back in his seat, pouting like a child. Shizuo crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he leaned in his seat also. "Like that ever works anymore. If anything it'll make her dad madder," Shizuo said. Shinra observed her wounds, thinking about what may have happened, or what type of wounds they were. _Probably pretty serious to get her into the hospital. Shizuo even said that she'd injured her head really badly when he saw her yesterday._

Shinra glanced over at Shizuo who didn't seem to care about the situation at all. Shinra only smiled. _He cares, just in his own way._

Maiyu's hand twitched as the two boys stared at her. Maiyu slowly opened her eyes, mumbling something under her breath. She quickly noticed the two boys in her room as she rubbed her eyes, yawning quietly. Maiyu looked over at Shizuo and Shinra as she softly smiled.

"Hi, Shizuo-san, Shinra-san," she said, sitting up as she grabbed a cup of water which was sitting on the tiny table next to her. Shinra looked over at Shizuo and watched as the expression on his face grew soft. Shinra smiled menacingly. _Shizuo likes her._

"How are your wounds, Maiyu?" Shizuo asked, staring at her battered arms.

"They're alright. You don't have to worry about them, Shizuo-san."

He looked down at his lap, embarrassment overwhelming him. "Oh, sorry," Shizuo said. Maiyu giggled, looking over at Shizuo playfully. "You don't have to apologize either silly."

Shizuo blushed, turning his head from the two, hoping they didn't see his embarrassment. Maiyu gulped down her water quickly, looking over at Shinra who seemed to be smiling at Maiyu awkwardly.

"Um, Shinra-san..." Maiyu stammered. Shinra stopped smiling and looked at Maiyu with a quizzical expression on his face. "Hey, Maiyu," he said, obviously not finished as he began to inhale a big gulp of air to add dramatic affect. Shizuo stared at Shinra with a disgusted expression. _What's he about to do?_ Shizuo thought, though he was afraid to find out.

"Do you have a crush on Shizuo? 'Cause I know Shizuo has a crush on you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Buh! Buh! Buh! Cliffhanger! You guys must hate me for doing that. Now you must wait for Shizuo and Maiyu's response. If the story seems to be starting a little slow or it's confusing, I'll be making a story plot situations happen pretty soon (most of the stuff happens when they become teenagers though). And I'll make sure to clarify things. So just Stay Tune~<strong>


	5. Moving On

**A/N: Hey, it's nice to see you all again. I'm going to make a big event happen, causing them to age up or something like that. I think you'll get it when you read the next chapter or two. Either way, I know you all have been waiting for me to post this chapter, just to see how Shizuo and Maiyu will react to Shinra's question. I hope you like the chapter (Don't forget to R&R). Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>Moving On**

The whole room went dead silent as Shinra stared happily at Maiyu. Her cheeks went red at the question, her mouth slightly open as she stared at Shinra with wide eyes. Shizuo was blushing himself, but instead of being shocked, he was angrier than ever as he stood up from his seat and stared at Shinra. His whole face filled with rage as he looked down at him, clinching his teeth loudly.

The only question going through Shizuo's head at the moment was, _Did he seriously just say that?_ Maiyu looked at the two boys, still blushing as a small smile curved on her lips.

"I can't believe you Shinra!" Shizuo shouted, lifting Shinra up by the collar of his plan white button up shirt. "I-I was just joking around... S-Shizuo. Don't you have a good sense of humor?" Shinra asked, grabbing onto Shizuo's arms as he clutched them tightly. Shizuo really wanted to punch Shinra right now, but he was worried that would effect their friendship. So he just continued to hold Shinra in the air as he stared at him with a beast-like expression on his face. Shinra yelped out of pain (unrealistically). "You're starting to hurt me Shizuo," Shinra said.

"Ow, my neck... you're hurting.. my neck S-Shizuo!"

The dark and hateful atmosphere between the two boys vanished when they heard Maiyu laugh loudly. Shizuo literally dropped Shinra as he tumbled on the ground. "M-Maiyu," Shizuo began, crouching down next to her with an embarrassed expression.

"I... Shinra was lying about everything he just said!" he shouted, glaring at Shinra who was peaking at them from the ground. Maiyu stopped laughing and looked at Shizuo happily. "It's alright, really," she said.

"Whether you like me like that or not, it doesn't change how _I_ feel about you, Shizuo-san." He sighed, pulling a chair up to her as Shinra stood back up and sat back in his seat. _The look on his face says how he feels anyways,_ Maiyu thought. Shizuo looked at her shyly. Maiyu only giggled more. "Why are you so embarrassed Shizuo-san? You really took that the wrong way... unless you do like me, Shizuo-san?"

Maiyu began to flutter her eyelashes as she place a finger to her lip, trying to be seductive. Shizuo's whole face went red as he pouted. He stood up, walking over to the door without facing either of them. "Well I see you're doing OK Maiyu," he said. "And that's all I came here to see. So I'm leaving now, Bye."

Before Maiyu could say anything, Shizuo shut the door, leaving Maiyu to fall back on her bed and sigh nonchalantly, Shinra looking at the door that seemed to creak a little after Shizuo slammed it. _He must be really embarrassed,_ Shinra thought. Maiyu's eyes slowly went from playful to sad as she looked down at her feet.

Shinra chose not to say anything, noticing that her mood had drastically changed after Shizuo left. Shinra stood up and walked to the door himself. "I better get going too, bye Maiyu~" Shinra waved at her before closing the door silently.

When Maiyu was in the room by herself, she bowed her head, letting her black hair bellow over her shoulders as she clutched her hands. _I wasn't able to tell him,_ Maiyu thought. _What kind of friend am I?_

**Two Days Later...**

Shizuo walked into the hospital by himself in silence. Because he'd been visiting Maiyu for the past few days, he hasn't been causing trouble. And in a way... he's enjoying this life he's been having. Not doing anything but talking to _true_ friends, his anger slowly vanishing, finally feeling something towards people he cares about. Shizuo felt like a different person on the outside, but in the inside he knew he was the same as always, and he feared one day he'd end up hurting Maiyu due to his anger and strength.

Shizuo walked up to the front counter in the hospital and asked if he could see Maiyu. "Oh, Ms. Kuminaka checked out a few hours ago." the nurse said.

"What, are you serious?" Shizuo asked. The nurse nodded. "Yes, her mother came and picked her up this morning." Shizuo sighed, walking out of the hospital.

_Now, where could she have gone in just a few hours?_ Shizuo thought, looking up at the gray clouds. Shizuo began to walk around Ikebukuro, looking for a short girl with lilac eyes and black hair. Seems easy to most, but it was actually really difficult for Shizuo as he glared at everyone who walked past him.

He ended up walking around Ikebukuro for an hour searching for her. _Where the heck is she?_ Shizuo thought. He even stopped at her apartment, just to see that it was untouched since the incident.

Shizuo then reached Sunshine Park as he wandered around the play ground. He chose the right day to wear his green jacket as it began to rain softly. He didn't bother putting his hood on as he continued to walk around Sunshine Park, which was practically empty (other than some teenagers). _There's no way she'd be in the park since it's raining right now, she's probably with her mom._

After walking through the small park, he reached that small hill they usually sat at. Shizuo wasn't surprised to see her perched on the hill like a statue as she looked up at the gray clouds. She had a black jacket on and a long yellow skirt with flip flops as she clutched a yellow umbrella. Her black hair was put into a braid behind her back as she gazed at the clouds. Shizuo sighed, relieved to see her as he took small steps to her.

"Maiyu," Shizuo said, stepping next to her. Maiyu looked over at Shizuo with a frail expression on her face. She didn't look happy or sad, but Shizuo could tell something was wrong. "Oh, Shizuo-san, nice to see you today," she said, gripping tightly on the umbrella.

Shizuo smiled at her. "What are you doing standing out here in the rain. Won't you're mom get worried?" he asked. Maiyu shook her head, looking down at her feet. Shizuo placed his hands in his pockets, looking up at the gray clouds as rain droplets dripped from the edge of his dark looking brown hair.

They were silent as they looked up at the clouds together, the only difference between them was that Maiyu was nice and dry while Shizuo was wet and cold. Maiyu looked over at Shizuo with a blank expression on her face, wondering what to say, and how to say it. "Um, Shizuo-san..." she said. Shizuo glanced over at her. "What is it?"

Maiyu looked down at her feet, her eyes shaking like she were about to cry. She bit on her lip, hesitating as Shizuo looked at her curiously. "My Mommy came back from Okinawa to come and take care of me," Maiyu said. Shizuo smiled at her happily. "Well that's good!" he said, patting her back softly.

Shizuo noticed her lip quivering as she got a little angrier. "No it isn't..." she stammered. Shizuo looked at her confused. "What do you mean? This is great! Now you can live happily with your mom and not have to worry about your dad hurting you-"

"I'm moving."

Silence overwhelmed Shizuo as he stared at her with disbelief written all over his face. Maiyu clutched her umbrella so tightly you could hear her skin rubbing against the metal handle as the never ending rain poured down on them silently. "What?" was all Shizuo could say, his hands shaking a little.

Maiyu looked up at him sadly, her eyes filling with tears. "I have to move back to Okinawa with my Mommy. She said we couldn't afford to rent an apartment out here, my grandparents paid for plane tickets and everything already," Maiyu explained. Shizuo couldn't believe it, right when he was really starting to feel something for Maiyu and now she's leaving. Shizuo just gaped at her with shock as Maiyu stared into his brown eyes, the tears in her lilac eyes finally spilling out. "I really don't want to go to Okinawa and leave you and Shinra-san, but Mommy said we have to."

Shizuo squeezed his fist tightly, not really knowing what to say. "How long do you get to stay?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night with Mommy. I don't know when we'll be back after that." Maiyu started crying as she bowed her head, trying to wipe the tears away. She whimpered silently, trying not to let Shizuo see her like this as he only stood there, looking down at her sorrowfully.

Though the atmosphere was dark and sad, Shizuo smiled, patting Maiyu's back aggressively. "Well," Shizuo said. "If you're leaving tomorrow, that means we have to spend some time together for the last time, until we meet again," Shizuo said.

"We'll do all sorts of things tomorrow, just you wait. We'll have the best time ever!" Shizuo began to walk down the hill, looking up at Maiyu who stared down at him, tears still running down the sides of her face. "I'll meet you here tomorrow Maiyu, promise to show up!"

Shizuo ran off, leaving her standing there as she wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling a little. _He's just as hurt as I am. I can tell,_ Maiyu thought. She walked home herself, wondering what Shizuo was thinking at the moment.

**...**

Maiyu sat on the hill, staring at the white clouds as they drifted over the sun like birds. The warm air caressed her cheeks, making them a little red as she thought about Shizuo... and Shinra. She'd already talked to her other friend after she begged her mom to drive her to Shinjuku to see him. Maiyu was going to miss him just as much as she was going to miss Shizuo. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. But she promised herself she'd be happy before she left. She didn't want to ruin the mood between her and Shizuo, and leave everything speechless for the rest of the day. _If I did that, I'd never forgive myself,_ Maiyu thought.

To make things more cheerful, Maiyu wore the same dress she wore when they first met, a blue dress with a white ribbon wrapped around her waist. She also brought a yellow bag with her as she clutched it with her frail fingers.

She'd been sitting out on the hill for about an hour now, waiting for Shizuo to arrive._ I wonder when he's getting here..._ Maiyu thought, looking down at her lap.

Suddenly, a hand ruffled Maiyu's hair as she cringed (she still had minor headaches since that incident at the hospital). "Hey!" Maiyu yelped, looking up to see Shizuo smiling down at her, wearing a long sleeved gray shirt and brown shorts. "Shizuo-san~" Maiyu smiled, standing up so she could hug him. Shizuo gasped partly, hugging her back as he smiled. "You seem happy Maiyu," Shizuo said, rubbing her head.

Maiyu grabbed his hand and pulled it down, holding it near her chest as she stared at it sorrowfully. She then realized what she was doing, and smiled brightly, dropping his hand like a hot rock. "I almost forgot!" Maiyu said, dropping to her knees and picking up the yellow bag. "I got something for you!"

Shizuo watched as she dug in her yellow bag for something. Maiyu closed her eyes and a big cheesy grin spread across her face as she finally pulled out a tiny box. Shizuo stared at it with a suspicious expression. "What is it?" Shizuo asked.

Maiyu looked at him like he were an idiot as she opened it for him. "It's a necklace," she said. Shizuo looked at the necklace with a plan expression. It was just a simple necklace with a small blue circle at the bottom. Shizuo smirked, knowing these were like friendship bracelets or those necklaces couples give each other. Shizuo felt a little embarrassed, knowing this was kind of girly, but he didn't want to hurt Maiyu's feelings. So he smiled, looking at it as if he were interested.

"It's just like in the movies. When you wear it, it'll be like we're right next to each other. As if we haven't left at all," Maiyu said. Shizuo noticed that Maiyu had one on too, except the little fake diamond circle on the necklace was pink while his was blue. "I know it's corny, but it's also sweet. I don't mind my life being a corny movie, as long as I'm happy..."

Shizuo noticed her eyes which were filled with melancholy, staring down at the necklace as she handed it to Shizuo.

"So, what did you want to do today, Maiyu?" Shizuo asked. Maiyu looked up at the clouds. "We can go anywhere you pick," Maiyu said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. Sad isn't it. Well, the next chapter is just about them, and then they'll grow up and everything will be all nice and dandy (maybe). So Stay Tune~<strong>


	6. A Moment of Peace

**A/N: I have a question about almost all the OC stories on here(Not that I personally have anything against them): Why do almost all of them have gray eyes? It's kind of annoying, I don't even need to guess what their eye color is anymore, because it's almost always going to be gray. Just like on the Death Note Fanfics when the girls always have blond hair! Come on people, let's be a little more creative here! Other than the similar OC characters, I hope you all wuv this chapter \(^3^)/  
>This is the last chapter you'll see Maiyu and Shizuo in as eleven year olds. After this chapter, things are really going to spark up (romancedrama/action) because a certain someone is going to get involved with everything. I'll let you guys guess, so enjoy~**

**Note: If you match up all the beginning letters of each chapter it spells F.A.B.A.M.A.  
>I just noticed, XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<br>A Moment of Peace**

"I'm really going to miss everyone. You, Shinra-san, and my friend down at Shinjuku," Maiyu said, swinging on the swing at Sunshine Park. Being as the weather wasn't really nice, there weren't a lot of kids outside at the moment, which meant it wasn't really crowded, and they could do anything they wanted. But, all they did was swing on the swing side by side. Shizuo had put the necklace on around his neck as it swayed along with him.

Maiyu just sat on the swing, not bothering to move a muscle as she stared up at the puffy white clouds. "Mommy said Okinawa wasn't that bad of a place, and I guess that makes me sort of happy. She says it's a really calm and beautiful place."

She sighed, looking down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm really going to miss you, Shizuo-san..."

Shizuo groaned, kicking up and down as he began to swing higher. "Never mind that!" Shizuo shouted, looking down at the sad girl who seemed really lifeless. "Let's not talk about you leaving at the moment, how about we talk about... um... maybe our favorite food or hobby or something!" he said, trying to bring her spirits up. Maiyu stood up from her swing and brushed the dirt off her dress, looking over at Shizuo as he jumped off the swing and nearly fell over.

He walked over to Maiyu with a grim expression on his face. "I'm tired of hearing you sound so sad. I want you to be happy about all of this. Think about all the good things like... you get to stay with your mom, you'll make new friends and you're living somewhere far better than Ikebukuro. You'll have a safe and happy life. You'll be living better than me," he explained.

Maiyu crossed her arms, looking at him with a disappointed expression on her face. "Well yeah I know all of that," she said, her expression going back to sad and thoughtful. "But I won't be able to see you and Shinra-san anymore."

Shizuo sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You gave this necklace to me to show that we'd still remember each other. So even if we don't see each other ever again, we'll remember each other by this necklace. But I promise you we'll see each other soon," he said.

Maiyu smiled, setting a hand on his as she giggled softly. "Is that so," she said. "Well until the day we see each other again, I guess we should enjoy our time now."

She walked over to the sidewalk. Shizuo following her as she dug in her yellow bag for some money. "How about we go to GoGo's Candy Shop! They have the best candy in the world!" Maiyu shouted. Shizuo smiled, being as he loved sweet things like candy and cake. He nodded enthusiastically as they ran down the sidewalk together.

After pushing through a big crowd of people in Ikebukuro, they easily and quickly spotted a small building with a giant pink sign. Right next to the glass door was a cardboard cut out of a chibi fairy which was holding a sucker in it's hand. Shizuo's never been to GoGo's Candy Shop before, he's never even heard of the place. But he knew he was going to enjoy it. "I don't have a lot of money, but I have enough to buy us at least a little bit of candy," Maiyu explained, opening the door for Shizuo as they both walked inside. A bell went off as they stepped inside, a girl dressed in a blue sailor outfit walked over to them with a cute little smile on her face.

"Hi!" she said, her voice high pitch and annoying. "Welcome to GoGo's Candy Shop, feel free to buy what ever you want," the lady said, bowing, her long black hair cascading over her shoulders. She then shot up and waved. "Chow!"

The lady ran off without even offering her name or any other information. Maiyu gazed at the building. The walls were pink and the flooring was white, but candy was spread everywhere (on shelves of coarse). It was no different than being in a candy factory.

After about fifteen minutes of browsing, Maiyu ended buying a giant bar of chocolate as well as Shizuo. They paid for the candy and stepped out as Maiyu marveled at the brown skinny rectangle in her hands, her mouth watering. "If you're that hungry, go head and eat it," Shizuo chuckled. Maiyu took a giant bite out of the candy as she moaned slightly, blushing. "It taste so good," Maiyu said, taking more bites out of it.

They took a seat at the front of the store, eating there chocolate together. "Why can't all chocolate taste like this?" Maiyu asked. "Because not everyone is as good at making chocolate than others," Shizuo said.

"Well all chocolate tastes the same when you're next to someone you're enjoying it with," Maiyu said. Shizuo blushed, then he lightly (in his opinion) punched her on the shoulder. Maiyu rubbed the little red mark he left, giggling uncontrollably.

When they finished eating there chocolate, it was at least four in the afternoon. Maiyu took him back to Sunshine Park, but instead of going to the hill she led him to a medium sized oak tree. "Why are we here?" Shizuo asked. Without answering, Maiyu walked up to the tree and starting climbing up.

Shizuo stared at her as she climbed to the nearest branch (which was about ten feet up). Maiyu sat on the branch, staring down at Shizuo who had a great view of her blue underwear, but chose not to say anything as his face went a little red. "Won't you come and join me?" she asked, smiling softly as she pat the branch trying to invite him over.

Without another word, Shizuo climbed the branch and sat next to her. They had a great view of the clouds and sun, without all the big buildings in Ikebukuro getting in the way. They looked up at the sky as an airplane flew over them, the engine so loud they could hear it from the far distance.

"Shizuo-san," Maiyu began. Shizuo looked over at her. "Will we ever see each other again?" she asked, her eyes shaking as she looked down at her lap, the yellow bag still gripped in her hands. "Don't be stupid, of coarse we will," he said, his eyes shaking as well. Though, he was to much of a boy to cry. Or... that's what he thought. "I'm scared," she said, holding his hand.

"I don't want to forget about you Shizuo-san. But I guess that's what these necklaces are for." Maiyu looked down at her necklace, sighing quietly like a ghost.

Maiyu looked up at the lilac sky with her lilac eyes as she continued to hold his hand. Shizuo then heard Maiyu as she began to sing a song to herself. " Someday surely, I'll be able to get along with everyone. The boy who had such a dream, was that me? There's not a single person who'll honestly call out to me. As I listened to the sirens, at long last I understood. After I left, peace returned to the town. It was wonderful to dream for so long. But I won't return~"

She stopped singing to look over at Shizuo. "What song was that?" Shizuo asked. "Black Sheep, it's by the Pillows. It's a nice song, it reminded me of you," Maiyu said. Shizuo frowned. "How come?"

Maiyu looked up at the sky again, only then time she closed her eyes. "Because you're so... misunderstood. No one gets you, and to be honest I don't think there's anyone here that'll really except _you_ for who you are. I think that people are afraid of you because they're just not ready to except you in their world. Like... they won't understand what you go through, or your strength. They'll just keep judging you. And I don't think that's fair," Maiyu said, bowing her head.

Shizuo looked away, a little sad himself. He knew that what she was saying was true, that no one will ever truly except him for who he is. There's just too many judgmental people in the world, they'd never understand unless the same happened to them. He didn't like thinking about that kind of thing though, he liked to think that there were at least a few people like Maiyu and Shinra. They except him, they don't care about his strength. Not that they envy it or anything either, but they just let it go, like it's one of his (many) flaws.

"You're right," Shizuo said. "Like you said in that song, if I left Ikebukuro I'm sure everyone would be happy. I'm sure this horrible town would go into peace again. And if that happened, I wouldn't come back. I wouldn't want to come back and ruin everyone's life again."

Shizuo squeezed his fist tightly. _I hope that one day everyone will except me, and that I'll except them. I hope that if I ever left, someone would notice, and honestly miss me._

"Why was I ever born like this?" Shizuo stared at his hands which were shaking with anger. He felt the urge to punch something, but just feeling _that_ way made him even more angry.

Suddenly, a pair of small hands clutched his as he looked up at Maiyu who was smiling at him. "If you ever leave I'd miss you," she said. Shizuo stared at her shocked. "I think you were born just fine. Everyone has flaws, look at me. And these are flaws that can be fixed, not that I want you to change."

Maiyu leaned on his shoulder, still holding his hands. Shizuo was stiff for a moment, before he settled next to Maiyu, smiling as they watched the purple sky together. "Thank you Maiyu."

**...**

Eventually, Shizuo and Maiyu climbed down the tree as they looked at each other softly. "Before I leave, can we go to the hill and stargaze. One last time, Shizuo-san?" she asked, her eyes filled with joy. Shizuo nodded as they walked over to the hill.

When they reached the top, they laid down on the grass and stared at the sky which was now a navy blue, the stars gleaming brightly. The pollution in Ikebukuro seemed to be lacking, since they could see the sky clearly. It was really cold, so they were close to each other, their shoulders brushing against one another.

They were silent as they stared up at the sky, the stars reflecting in their eyes. "Shizuo-san," Maiyu said. "Will you tell Shinra-san I said bye?" she asked. Shizuo sighed, looking over at her. "I will," he said.

"Oh and Shizuo-san. Before I go, I just want to let you know that I won't forget about you," she said.

"I know," Shizuo said, groaning a bit.

"And that the next time we meet, things will be different. We'll have more fun, and we'll be the best of friends!" she put her hands in the air and smiled brightly. "It'll be as if the whole world was ours to be happy in," she said. Shizuo could hear her voice breaking a little, like she were about to cry. "Then everyday we can come here and stare at the stars together, just you and I. It'll be our special thing, like in those love stories I read almost everyday. We'll both be happy, even with our flaws. I'll be the beautiful mute swan, and you'll be the mighty lion in this story."

Before long she started crying, wiping the tears away with her hands as she closed her eyes. "We'll be happy," she said.

Shizuo smiled at her. "Yeah."

Maiyu stood up as well as Shizuo as they walked down the hill together. "Well," Shizuo said. "I guess this is good bye."

Maiyu nodded, looking down at her feet. "I'll see you soon Maiyu," he said, raising a hand out for her. She smiled and shook it happily. "Yeah, I guess so. See you soon, Shizuo-san~"

She walked away slowly, waving at Shizuo as he stood there smiling. When she was gone, he began to walk home himself, looking up at the stars sadly. _Yes Maiyu, the next time we meet..._ He cut himself off, looking back at the hill with a smile on his face.

_We'll be happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, how corny and sad. I thought it was sweet. (Oh and P.S. GoGo's Candy Shop is not a really candy shop :L). The next chapter is a few years later and blah blah blah. That song I told you about is called Black Sheep by The Pillows, and you can look it up on youtube if you want to. It's in Japanese though, so I just translated a little part of the song for you all. Stay tune~<strong>


	7. Familiar

**A/N: Well now is when all the interesting stuff happens. Because they're teenagers I can make more things happen. Most of the drama and stuff for Shizuo happened when he joined Raira Academy. So you guys can sit back and watch how things changed over the past few years. So enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<br>Familiar**

**Four Years Later...**

When she left, his rage came back. As he got older, the rage grew more. He converted back into his original self, a one man army ready to hit anyone or _anything_ that pissed him off. Though in time, he grew so strong that a lot of things that would hurt the normal fifteen year old boy didn't hurt him. Not that he was immortal or anything, he was only fifteen, he doesn't find himself that strong. _Maybe for my age,_ he'd think. _But I'm not mentally strong, and I can admit that._

He quickly made himself known in Ikebukuro. Most people were afraid of him, others just want to beat him up to prove a point. He wasn't really sure why people would want to tangle with Heiwajima Shizuo. Idiots maybe, some people would want to pick a fight with him to show off and make people think they're the strongest when they're not.

It was a shock to Shizuo when they allowed him to go to Raira Academy, even after hearing about his past. Shizuo was happy that they excepted him though, because he was positive that other schools wouldn't, and Shinra was going to Raira Academy as well. It made him glad that he'd have at least one friend at Raira Academy, instead of being some loner that skipped classes and took drugs. Even with his hard life, he'd never do something as to inject himself with drugs in a syringe, or drink alcohol either (his milk was all he needed anyways). That never was his thing. _Though, smoking might be the only exception..._ he thought about that.

"Are you listening?" Shinra asked, tapping Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo blinked, looking around trying to remember what he was doing again. He was outside on the sidewalk in his Raira Academy uniform, as well as Shinra. They were making their way to the Entrance Ceremony which began in a few minutes. Shinra was very excited, and he could tell Shizuo was excited too, despite frowning so much and looking pissed off about nothing.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I was thinking about something," Shizuo said. Shinra sighed, bowing his head in disappointment as he repeated himself. "I was saying, don't you think it's a coincidence that we're going to the same high school together, and we're in the same class too. It's a miracle," Shinra said.

Shizuo scoffed, clutching his blue hand bag. "Shut up," he said, looking over at the cars that passed him. Shinra looked up at Shizuo as he saw that same blue necklace around his neck. He smiled, gazing up at the blue sky. "You never told me where you got that necklace from," Shinra said.

"A friend gave it to me," Shizuo said.

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"You mean Maiyu?"

Shizuo gave Shinra an angry look who continued to smile at him. Shinra was the only guy Shizuo knew that would piss him off almost everyday and not be afraid about anything that Shizuo could do to him._ I guess that's one of the reasons why he's my friend,_ Shizuo thought.

They arrived at Raira Academy where teens walked in with their uniforms on, their parents wearing kimonos and suits. Shinra's parents where in a different country at the moment, so he's currently living by himself. Shizuo's parents didn't want to come, not that he cared. But he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't want to. Maybe because of his reputation, or maybe they were ashamed to have him as a son. What ever reason, he didn't let it bother him. His brother Kasuka was all the family he needed anyways.

"I'm so excited!" Shinra said, smiling brightly. "Tsk," Shizuo muttered under his breath, closing his eyes as he walked into the building with Shinra.

The ceremony was like torture to Shizuo. He nearly fell asleep when the teachers and students were giving speeches about things he didn't care about. He got to sit by Shinra though, who kept his spirits up by whispering things that actually got him to chuckle a bit.

What Shizuo noticed was that a lot of people were staring at him. Everyone who recognized him, immediately tried to avoid him. And when people noticed, those who didn't know him did the same. Shinra was the only one who was acting like normal teen around him. Just knowing that everyone was afraid of him already made him pissed off. _What did I do?_ he thought. _Nothing!_

Before he realized it, the entrance ceremony was over and they were going to begin school in two days. Shinra and Shizuo walked down the sidewalk together. The spring air was inviting as Shinra took a deep breath. He then looked at the time and gasped loudly and annoyingly, Shizuo glancing his way with curiosity. "Well, I really need to get going Shizuo. Someone special is waiting for me back at home. See you tomorrow!"

Shinra ran off, leaving Shizuo to stand on the sidewalk clutching a handbag. He sighed. _That guy needs some serious help,_ Shizuo thought. He continued to walk down the sidewalk by himself. He was getting awfully annoyed with these three middle school girls who seemed to be rambling on about boys.

They laughed with annoying high pitched voices, and Shizuo felt like yelling at them (he still wasn't the type to hit girls). Then there was a car down the corner that seemed to be honking it's horn loudly and repeatedly. That was annoying him too.

Ikebukuro seemed to be full of annoying things, and Shizuo just hated it. With his strength, he could destroy almost everything in town. But he didn't like knowing that. Shizuo wants to get stronger, strong enough so he won't get angry about things anymore. But he didn't know how long that would take, and he needed help doing that. Shinra seems to be the only one that can possibly help him, though he doesn't want to admit that.

Eventually, he found himself at Sunshine Park. He didn't know what drove him here, but when he was by here by himself or with his younger brother he just liked coming here to enjoy the peace and quiet. He didn't care that people stared at him as he made his way down the park pathway.

But, as he reached the hill where him and Maiyu used to sit at, he saw a girl standing straight up on her toes, as if trying to fly away. Shizuo could only see her back at the moment as he looked up at her dumbfounded. She had long black hair which was put into a braid as it fell over her right shoulder and rested near her chest. She had her hands behind her back as she cocked her head up to stare at the white clouds that drifted across the sky.

Shizuo noticed that she was wearing a Raira Academy uniform. _So, I guess I'll be seeing her around then,_ Shizuo thought.

"It's really nice outside," the girl suddenly said. Shizuo stopped thinking to himself as he continued to stare at her back. Her voice sounded soft and ghost like as it eased it's way into his ears like smooth honey.

_She must of heard me walking over to her,_ Shizuo assumed. "Yeah I guess," Shizuo responded.

"Perfect view of all the clouds. And around this time of year, the baby birds like to sing songs," the girl said. Shizuo sighed. _Her voice sounds familiar._ "I guess even Ikebukuro has it's moments. Even though I haven't been here in awhile."

Shizuo walked up the hill, a few feet behind her now. "So this is you're first time coming here in awhile?" he asked. The girl nodded, turning around to face Shizuo. "You should know that already, Shizuo-san~"

He gasped to see Maiyu smiling brightly at him, gleaming white teeth sparkling in the sunlight. Her eyes were still a deep lilac like always, and she seemed happier than ever. She was still short (compared to his height), but her breast were a bit bigger now (between b and c-cup). Her hair was longer too, as the braid went to her breast.

She giggled silently, looking at Shizuo with joy. "It's nice to see you again, Shizuo-san. You look surprised to see me," Maiyu said. She stared at his blond hair with shock. "I see you dyed your hair. It looks good on you, Shizuo-san."

Maiyu rose a hand and ruffled his hair. Shizuo looked down at her brightly. "Maiyu," he stammered. "When did you come back?" he asked. Maiyu looked down at her feet. "I came back a few days ago after I convinced my Mom to let me rent an apartment out here in Ikebukuro. I heard that you were going to Raira Academy, so I attended myself and got in," she explained. _Wow, people must really know about me around here,_ Shizuo thought.

"You look so different Maiyu," Shizuo said, looking at her now (partly) curvy features, feeling a bit like a pervert for staring at her like that. "Look who's talking. You got taller, and to top that off you even dyed your hair!"

Shizuo smiled, seeing she still had that pink necklace around her neck. "I've been waiting to see you again. For so long now, I missed you so much Shizuo-san." Maiyu looked into his brown eyes as she came over to hug him.

As if to tease him, instead of hugging him she flicked his forehead, leaving a little red mark between his eyes brows.

"You haven't changed at all," she said, smiling brightly at him. Shizuo smiled back at her. Maiyu turned around and started down the hill. "Now that I'm back for good, we have a lot of catching up to do," she said.

"But, we'll have to save it all until tomorrow. I have another friend I need to meet, and he'll be really down if I didn't come and say hello to him. Though, he probably already knows I'm back. He goes to Raira Academy too, so I guess you'll see him hanging out with me pretty soon. Bye, Shizuo-san!"

**...**

During lunch time at Raira Academy, Shizuo tried not to admit that he was searching for Maiyu. She wasn't in his class, so he didn't really know where she was. Since it was the first day of school though, he wouldn't fret if he couldn't find her.

"Oh, Shizuo!"

Shizuo turned around and saw Shinra running over to him with an excited expression on his face. "What is it?" Shizuo asked. "Maiyu's here at our school!" he shouted. Shizuo groaned, looking down at the box of onigiri in his hands. "Yeah, I know that already," he said.

Shinra looked at the food in Shizuo's hands and smirked mischievously, his glasses flickering a bit as he adjusted them. "Were you looking for her?" Shinra asked.

Without answering, Shizuo continued to walk down the hallway with his food, Shinra chasing after him. "Did you want to eat lunch with her?" Shinra asked. Shizuo, again, didn't answer. Shinra continued to smile as they trudged up the stairs and to the roof.

"You think she's up on the roof?" Shinra asked, knowing that Shizuo probably wasn't going to answer him. After proving Shinra right by not answering him, they reached the door to the roof. Shizuo opened the door quietly, not surprised to see Maiyu standing near the edge of the building, clutching the small bob-wired fence barrier.

She looked exactly the same as when Shizuo saw her last time. She rested her head on the fence, looking down at high schoolers that walked by with teachers and other students their age. Her silhouette looked relaxed but somewhat sad as she stood up straight and silently like a statue. Shinra watched as Shizuo smiled softly, walking over to the girl who had no idea they were behind her. Shizuo tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jolt straight up (if it was even possible for her to get any more straighter).

Maiyu turned around and smiled when she saw Shizuo and Shinra. "Oh," she said. "Hello again Shizuo-san, Shinra-san." Maiyu bowed respectfully, her hands behind her back as her braid cascaded over her shoulders. Maiyu glanced over at Shinra.

"You look the same as always, Shinra-san. I hope I wasn't gone for too long," she said. Shinra rubbed the back of his head, giving Maiyu a huge cheesy grin. "Well, you know..." he said.

Shizuo lifted his onigiri up. "I was wondering... do you want to- well you don't have to but... I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" he stammered, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

Maiyu giggled, placing her hands under Shizuo's as she looked at the food. "Sure!"

He smiled, all three of them sitting down so they could eat lunch together. Unlike Shizuo who was just eating his onigiri like a normal human being, Shinra was shoving his onigiri in his mouth, swallowing without chewing. And to top it all off, Maiyu was taking huge bites out of her onigiri, getting rice all over her face. Shizuo sighed, finishing his food as he glanced over at Maiyu with a look of disapproval. "That's not how you eat onigiri," Shizuo chided.

She giggled childishly, setting her now ruined onigiri down beside her. "You made a mess," Shizuo said. He extended his thumb out to her cheeks as he wiped the rice away. Maiyu blushed lightly, still smiling as she continued to giggle.

"Sheesh, you eat even worse that Shinra," Shizuo said.

When he finished cleaning her face from all that rice, Shizuo sighed, grabbing a napkin as he wiped his hands off. "Oh, Maiyu," Shizuo began. "Did you talk to that friend of yours? You had said, _'he'll be really down if I didn't come and say hello to him'_."

Shinra laughed at how Shizuo tried to copy her voice. "Yeah. He said he already knew I was here, we're in the same class together. His name is O-"

The bell suddenly rang as they looked over at the building. Maiyu stood up and ran over to the door. "Well I can't be late to class. I'll talk to you later, Shizuo-san~"

Before any further comment, Maiyu left. Shizuo stood up and walked over to the door, looking up at the clouds. _Who's this mystery boy she likes so much?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter we get to see who the mystery boy is, and I hope you enjoy it. It'll be exciting!~<strong>


	8. Blood Sucking Flea

**A/N: Now is the time you get to meet that mystery boy. But you won't know who the mystery boy is (The title of the chapter means nothing (^-^;). A bunch of drama is bound to happen, so have a great time reading the story, R&R, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>Blood Sucking Flea**

Even after being at Raira Academy for a week with friends, it couldn't stop Shizuo from getting pissed off over nothing. Right now he stood outside near the tennis court, looking down at a bunch of male students who had been bullying him (or at least they were trying to bully him).

Next to all of the bodies was a pile of metal which used to be the net for the tennis court. Being as the button up shirt under his uniform was white, it was now covered in dirt. He needed to wash it now, and that was one more reason to be pissed. He'll get a scolding from his mom about his uniform(who knew he didn't hit girls so she could yell at him as much as she wanted to), and a punishment from his dad for destroying school property. _Damn it all,_ Shizuo thought, trying to brush as much dirt of his uniform as possible.

Suddenly, from behind himself he could hear clapping. He didn't know if it was meant as an insult or a compliment as he looked over to see Shinra standing next to another boy. He was wearing a red undershirt with a black button up over shirt which was open. He wore black pants with a chain and black boots (or shoes, Shizuo wasn't sure). But, guessing from the uniform, he was a grade below them, which meant he was about a year younger than both Shizuo and Shinra. _Who the hell is this guy?_ Shizuo thought.

He finally stopped clapping as he smiled at the both of them. His snake like smile gave Shizuo a bad feeling as he stared at him with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Meet Orihara Izaya," Shinra suddenly said, breaking the ice between the three of them. "He went to our Junior High. He's a pretty nice guy... well, actually he's an asshole." Izaya bowed his head, still smiling as he rested his arm on his knee. "That isn't nice Shinra," he said.

Shizuo looked at Izaya coldly. "You piss me off," he said. Izaya opened one eye to look at Shizuo, seeing that he was dead serious. He cocked his head up, staring at Shizuo with a playful expression. "To bad, I was hoping me and you could have some _real_ fun together."

Shizuo sneered, turning his head from Izaya as he smirked angrily. "Shut up," he said.

"Now why you gotta be like that, Shizuo?"

Just hearing his own name roll from that jerk's mouth sent his mind ablaze as he dashed over to Izaya and swung a fist at him. Izaya however, dodged it with ease as he jumped away from the bench which was now a pile of wooden mess on the ground. However, rather than fleeing like others who were lucky enough to escape a punch from Shizuo, Izaya pulled out a pocket knife and slashed Shizuo across the chest. In a mere second, Shizuo's blood met earth as he stared at his wound with surprise.

"See, fun isn't it?" Izaya asked with a mocking voice.

Shizuo clutched his wound as he stared at Izaya with hate. Shinra stared at the two boys with shock as Shizuo chased after Izaya who finally decided to run away. They ran through Ikebukuro, playing cat and mouse without even realizing it.

Izaya looked over at Shizuo who stared at him with a beastly expression, running down an ally as he laughed psychotically. Shizuo grew more and more angry hearing his voice as they ran out of the ally and onto the street.

For a moment, Shizuo lost Izaya as he looked left to right for him. _Where the hell could he have gone in just a second?_ Shizuo thought. Then, as fast as lightning, Shizuo heard screeching breaks behind him as he looked back. He didn't even have time to react as a truck hit him, sending him flying right in the air as he tumbled and rolled on the street. He was sprawled out on the street in pain as he panted.

He could hear that flea's voice as he walked over to the truck driver, but everything seemed to go hazy after that. _I screwed up._

**...**

"What!" Maiyu shouted, leaning on Shizuo's desk as she stared wide eyed at him, her face mere inches from his. Even at lunch break when students were to distracted by there friends and food, that didn't stop the whole room from looking over at Maiyu.

Her hair was out of it's braid as the tips of it brushed his desk, her wide lilac eyes staring at him with shock. Shizuo rubbed his temple, closing his eyes as he looked over at the window. "I just told you already. I got in a fight yesterday with some bastard at school," Shizuo said.

Maiyu backed away from his face, sitting down on the seat she'd pulled up to his desk. She sipped some juice from a can as she looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Well that's just awful. I know people want to get in fights with you, but this is just out of hand. They cut you with a knife!" Maiyu said. Shizuo sighed, watching as Maiyu angrily drank her grape juice. "It was nothing really. When I got hit by that truck though.. that hurt a little-"

"You were hit by a truck?" she asked, dumbfounded. Shizuo rubbed his ear, getting a headache from all her shouting. "You don't have to worry about me Maiyu. I'm the last person you need to worry about," Shizuo said. Maiyu looked at him sadly, bowing her head. "Yeah but, I can't help but worry. What if something happens to you?"

Shizuo blushed, itching his cheek to try and cover his embarrassment. "Well I doubt it," he said.

Maiyu stood up and slammed her hands on his desk. "Tell me who this jerk is that tried to hurt you!" Maiyu demanded. Shizuo tried to think back on what his name was. _How could I forget, his name is gonna be printed in my head for now on, so I can go and search for him later,_ Shizuo thought.

"That blood sucking little flea's name is Orihara Izaya," Shizuo said hastily. Maiyu nodded in approval, running over to the door as she looked back at him. "I'll make sure to find him!"

Maiyu slammed the door and sighed. She leaned on the door, bowing her head as she looked at her feet. Shizuo could still see her shadow standing at the door as he looked down at his desk. _What did I just get her involved in?_ he thought.

After standing there for about a minute, Maiyu walked down the hall angrily as she looked around for Izaya. _What is wrong with him? Picking on Shizuo-san like that, what did he ever do to him?_ Maiyu trudged up the steps to the roof and swung the door open. "Izaya-kun!" she shouted.

Maiyu slammed the door and circled the roof until she finally found him sitting down near the edge of the roof. "I can't believe you!" she shouted. Izaya turned around and smiled at Maiyu. "Aw, Ai-chan!" he shouted.

She held back a swear, knowing she didn't like him calling her 'Ai-chan' which is another way of saying 'love' even though he had no feelings for her in that way. "I told you not to call me that, I'm not a little kid anymore," Maiyu said, glancing down at the cement.

Izaya stood up and walked over to her. Maiyu was a very short girl as he towered over her, the top of her head to his lips. "What brings you up here? I would of expected you to be with Shizuo," he said. Maiyu flashed an angry look at him. "Why did you attack Shizuo like that yesterday!" Maiyu asked.

Izaya rubbed his ear, chuckling under his breath. "More like he attacked me. I just wanted to meet him and he charged at me. So I needed to defend myself," Izaya said with a smooth voice that Maiyu could see through. "Both you and I know that's a straight up lie," Maiyu exclaimed.

He turned around and started staring at the students. "It's the truth. You know I'm not the type to pick fights with people. I'm the type of person to set things up and watch peacefully like a movie. You of all people should know that Ai-chan~" Maiyu mumbled something under her breath as she crossed her arms.

Like always, Izaya smiled like a demon as he ruffled her hair, making it more messy than it already was. "Why do you always do this, Izaya-kun?" she asked, looking down at her feet. "I love humans," he bluntly said. Maiyu placed her hands behind her back as she stared down at her feet. "I like watching them in little games just for my amusement. You're a smart girl, sometimes I like having you help me in those little games. But just something between you and me: I'll never involve you in one of those games. Your friends maybe, but not you."

Maiyu never really understood why Izaya wanted to be her friend, or why he hung around with her, or wanted her to hang out with him. Since they were kids, Maiyu knew that Izaya was different, but she didn't mind that. Before long, Izaya told her his true intentions in life and how he likes to play games with people. Even then she didn't care, even though she had the feeling that eventually he'll involve her in one of those games.

Maiyu was in fact Izaya's friend, and he saw her as a friend too. Though he was a dysfunctional friend who expressed his feelings differently.

She remembered a long time ago when she was five and she first met him at school. He wasn't talking to anyone, actually he was avoiding everyone and observing them. Maiyu was sitting next to him in class when she noticed him 'people watching' as he so called it. Maiyu had asked him if he was feeling OK because he was being so silent, and like now he only gave her a blunt answer.

"Ai-chan~" Maiyu blinked and saw that Izaya was poking her nose with his pale index finger. Maiyu grabbed his finger and held it tightly. "I told you don't call me that. It's just Maiyu," she said.

Izaya removed her hand from his and groaned. "Don't you like me calling you Ai-chan? Doesn't it make you think of the old days when it was just you and me? Before you knew Shizuo or Shinra?" Maiyu blushed, turning her back from him.

"Nothing has changed between us if that's what you're hinting at. You'll always be my first friend."

Izaya walked over to the door. "Well that's nice to know. I better get going," Izaya said. Before he stepped out of the door he looked at her and smiled deviously. "Oh, by the way _Maiyu_~" he said her name with a silly tone.

"You're late for class, so I suggest you hurry up and get there!"

Maiyu gasped loudly, watching as Izaya ran down the stairs without her. _Why do I like him so much?_ Maiyu thought as she dashed down the stairs and tried to get to class.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied about this chapter being really exciting because I changed my mind. I decided to make the next chapter action packed with a fight between Shizuo and Izaya! Best thing in the world. So Stay Tune~<strong>


	9. Raira Rumble!

**A/N: Action Packed Chapter! (A.P.C.!) Just saying. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<br>Raira Rumble!**

Maiyu grumbled angrily as she stomped down the sidewalk, her hair bouncing beside her shoulders as she looked down at her feet. She got in trouble for being late to class. She was even accused for trying to ditch. Then she was embarrassed by her teacher who scolded her in front of the whole class. Normally, Maiyu wasn't the type who cared about what people thought of her, but this was just out of hand. _And it's all stupid Izaya-kun's fault..._ she thought, balling her fingers into a fist.

She didn't even bother communicating with Shizuo or Shinra after that little incident, she just went straight home after that. _I'm sure they don't care if I left without saying good bye for_ one _day,_ she figured, clutching her red hand bag aggressively, trying to fix the collar of her uniform.

"What is wrong with this damned thing?" Maiyu swore under her breath, trying to fix the collar which had been irritating her for the past thirty minutes. She actually made it worse as she held back a swear. Maiyu stopped in her tracks, making sure she could fix it perfectly like it was the morning she arrived to school. _Why does all this bad stuff happen whenever Izaya-kun is around?_

"Aw, so the lovely flower of Ikebukuro is finally wilting away I see." Maiyu looked up to see Izaya standing a few inches away from her._ How long was he here?_ she thought, looking at him coldly. "Oh, and now you wish to shoo me away with that ugly look of yours. You are _so_ cold, Ai-chan."

Maiyu only ignored him and finally finished adjusting her collar as she continued to stomp down the sidewalk like an angry monster. Izaya only walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. He knew she didn't want to talk to him right now, but just watching her over react to him was priceless. He wanted to laugh at her petty anger. _What would she do if I'd made her miss class?_ Izaya wondered.

She groaned, knowing that he wouldn't stop following her unless she said something. "I really don't want to talk to you right now Izaya-kun," she said.

After a few seconds of silence, Maiyu stopped walking, causing Izaya to bumped into her back as he smiled at her with pleasure. "You got me in trouble! Not to mention the embarrassment I went through because of you," she said.

Izaya took his hands out of his pockets and cupped Maiyu's face. He rose her up a little as he stared at her. "Is Ai-chan finally turning into a woman?" he asked. Maiyu frowned, looking at him with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Shizu-chan's really been changing you," he said.

"Where'd you come up with that name for him?" Maiyu asked. "I was just thinking of nicknames for him, since his name means 'Serene Man' which doesn't match him at all. I figured you'd like to call him that too, Ai-chan."

Maiyu groaned once more, closing her eyes as she grabbed his hands and removed them from her face. "It's a cute nickname, just like the one I gave you. I remember when I first starting calling you that because it meant 'love'. You thought I had a crush on you and your face went cherry red. I couldn't stop laughing after that happened."

She blushed a little, looking down at her feet. "Why are you always teasing me?" she asked. Izaya closed his eyes and smiled. "I thought you liked being teased by me. The more I tease you the more you know I'm paying attention to you. Of coarse, I'm sure you'd rather me say sweet love words to you to make you feel better. To make you feel important."

Izaya knew that even after saying all of that, she didn't take it as an insult. He could insult her about a million things and she wouldn't care about it.

Suddenly, Maiyu heard a loud crash behind Izaya as he fell over. He landed perfectly on top of her as they fell on the sidewalk. "Ow-... Izaya-kun!" Maiyu shouted, trying to shove him off as he lifted himself up a little. He was smiling brightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Izaya shot himself up, leaving Maiyu laying on the ground as he looked over to see Shizuo holding a yield sign which had been ripped out of the ground. He had a devilish expression on his face as he stared at Izaya coldly.

"Aw, Shizu-chan. It's nice to see you again," Izaya waved like a little girl. Shizuo didn't bother asking why he was calling him _'Shizu-chan'_ at the moment, he was fixed on something else at the moment. "What the hell were you doing to Maiyu?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Ai-chan? I was just talking to her before you rudely interrupted us," he explained. "You stay away from her!" Shizuo shouted.

Izaya laughed uncontrollably as he grabbed his ribs. Maiyu stood up as she stared at the two boys. "Oh, are you jealous? Do you think I'm going to hurt her, or are you afraid that she's going to like me better than you? Whatever answer it may be, it'll all tie down to jealousy and selfishness-"

Shizuo dashed over to Izaya and swung the sign at him as he dodged it, grabbing Maiyu's arm so he could pull her away from him.

"Let go of her!" Shizuo shouted. Izaya chuckled as he looked down at Maiyu. She gave him a look that said, _'If you do anything to me I'll make you're life a living hell'._ Izaya had promised that he wouldn't involve her in his games, but he wasn't one to keep promises, and she knew that.

Izaya knew she could care less if he did involve her in his games. She's mentally strong, so his mind games don't work on her, as much as he tries. It's why he never really involved her in his games, but he knew her friends weren't as strong as her. Izaya honestly didn't like how she could read him so easily when it should be the other way around. She doesn't even look like the type of person that would be smart and observant. But Maiyu did it so easily that it intrigued him, disgusted him, angered him, and made him somewhat happy in his own twisted way.

So, after thinking all of that, he knew he could really anger Shizuo by doing something to Maiyu. Anything he did to her would anger Shizuo. Izaya leaned down near Maiyu's face as he glanced over at Shizuo who was squeezing the metal bar of the sign so tightly you could hear it crushing in the palm of his hand. Izaya leaned in a little more, his nose brushing against Maiyu's.

"Don't you dare do this to me Izaya-kun," Maiyu whispered. "I already know what you're planning on doing and I'll tell Shizuo-san everything about-"

Izaya ignored her and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Maiyu gasped into his mouth, looking at him with wide eyes as he quickly slipped his tongue inside her open mouth. Maiyu was about ready to push Izaya away, but he grabbed the back of her head and kept her there.

Maiyu's cheeks went flaming red as she glanced over at Shizuo who was staring wide eyed at the two, watching as Izaya turned the kiss from rough and forceful to soft and chaste. Izaya whipped his tongue around her unwilling tongue as she moaned angrily, breathing harshly into his mouth. Izaya pulled away from Maiyu and looked over at Shizuo who'd gripped the sign so tightly it bent into a 90 degree angle.

"I bet you've never done that to Ai-chan before, Shizu-chan~" He laughed like a psychopath as Shizuo dashed after him. "You bastard!"

Izaya ran away as Shizuo chased after him. He tossed the sign at Izaya who jumped over it, running into the busy parts of Ikebukuro. Izaya pulled a knife out and tossed it at Shizuo, who didn't even try to dodge as it stabbed into his shoulder. He just kept running like a bull chasing that red flag.

Without stopping, Shizuo ripped another sign out of the ground and tossed it at Izaya as he hopped out of the way, the sign stabbing into a nearby building. Everyone outside stared at Shizuo as he grabbed about ten signs and tossed it at Izaya who jumped through all of them like it was nothing. He ended up tossing five knives at Shizuo. Two of them missed, the other three slashed Shizuo's hips as blood poured from his open wounds.

_He's really angry isn't he?_ Izaya thought. But, by thinking that he let his guard down as a sign was tossed at him, colliding with his back as Izaya tumbled to the ground. He flew a good five feet from where he was originally standing as he skid across the ground.

Izaya was then lifted by Shizuo as he grabbed him by the collar of his black uniform. "You think you can just play with Maiyu like that? Do you think she enjoys you messing with her, using her!" he shouted. Izaya chuckled. "What are you so mad about. All I did was kiss her, it's not like I did anything else to her. Of coarse... if I did do that sort of thing to her, I'm sure she'd enjoy it with me more than she would with you. Just think of how softly she'll moan, and how her smooth skin would feel in my hands."

"You bitch!" Shizuo swung a fist at Izaya who barely dodged (due to the fact that he was still holding onto his shirt). Because Izaya moved back, it only hit him lightly as Izaya hopped away from him. Izaya saw blood coming from his lip as he chuckled.

Since Izaya hopped out of Shizuo iron grip with much force, he dislocated his shoulder. Shizuo clutched his dislocated shoulder as he looked at Izaya angrily, who wiped the blood off his lip. Izaya threw another knife at Shizuo as he moved away, the knife making a loud whistling noise by his ear.

Izaya waved and ran off without another word. "Hey!" Shizuo shouted, about ready to chase after him when someone grabbed his hand. Shizuo turned to see Maiyu. She didn't bother looking at him, she only stared down at her feet. Shizuo looked at the big mess he'd made in Ikebukuro, then back at Maiyu. The whole town was staring at the two teens in silence, wondering what Shizuo was going to do.

"Shizuo-san," she said in a low tone. Shizuo turned around, still clutching his shoulder as he looked down at her sadly.

"Are you OK Maiyu? Did he do anything to you?" Shizuo asked. Maiyu shook her head, looking into his brown eyes. "He didn't do anything. A kiss is just a kiss, it meant nothing for both of us. That's the kind of guy he is, that's the kind of girl _I_ am. So just let it go," she explained.

Maiyu let go of his numb arm and turned around. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was somewhat action packed. I'm kind of disappointed about it though, I didn't really like it. But, it's not about my opinion, it's about yours. So Stay Tune~<strong>


	10. No Emotions or Feelings

**A/N: Now being as I am in middle school (big shocker!), I don't get out of school until 3:00 P.M. so I won't be posting chapters on week days (unless it's well past four). And because I'm in those AP classes and in the Honor Roll Society, it'll take me awhile to post chapters (especially if my Mom is going to nag me about homework). So, I just said all of this to warn you, but keep an eye out (like story alert or something.) Other than my rambling about the chapter scheduling, please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>  
><strong>No Emotions or Feelings<strong>

Gray clouds roamed over the dark sky, making it pitch black. The last of the Ikebukurians outside drove home just to go to sleep, not a star in the sky to gaze at. Even the full redish moon which loomed in the sky didn't brighten the town, only the illuminating lights of the city which Maiyu was heading to.

She walked down the sidewalk wearing a black zip up sweat shirt and a gray skirt which barely covered her thighs. Her black sneakers smacked against pavement as she stared down at her feet. Her black hair rested on her shoulders as it bounced with her, matching the rhythm of her walking as she looked up at the big bright buildings she was growing near. She sighed, realizing how long it's been since she's last seen this place. The rich and fortunate town of Shinjuku.

Unlike Ikebukuro, where normal people most poor, little rich, and some in gangs walked the sidewalks, rich and more elegant people walked these streets. But even a town as elegant as Shinjuku wasn't safe, being as all the Yakuza came from each and every direction. They stood out from the crowd greatly, so Maiyu knew who to look out for as she walked down the sidewalk.

Maiyu reached an expensive looking apartment complex as she walked into the building and took an elevator to the middle floor of the big silver building. She walked over to the last door as she knocked on the it, clinching her fist as she looked down at her feet.

The door opened as she could sense a pair of eyes glaring down at her, piercing her skin, crawling into her mind... eating her away.

"I'm surprised," a male said. "You know where I live, without me ever telling you. Despite being gone for four years when anything and everything happens." Maiyu continued to squeeze her fist. "It's been too long since I invited you in my house. So... I'll say this to you: Welcome back, Kuminaka Maiyu~"

Maiyu shot her head up, her eyes wide. The way her name rolled from his tongue sent shivers running down her spin as she rose a hand and smacked him across the face. Being as he wasn't expecting it, especially from her, he was smacked really hard. His head turned to the left (where she had smacked it) as his cheek turned red. He held his head there as he stared at the door, smiling that cold and icy smile of his.

Maiyu crossed her arms, pouting childishly as she stared at him annoyingly.

"What was that for Ai-chan?" Izaya asked, placing a hand on his stinging cheek as he stared down at her with his red eyes.

Izaya loomed over her as he stood at the door staring down at the tiny girl. "That was for hurting Shizuo-san!" she shouted at him. Izaya chuckled, taking his hand off his cheek as he continued to glare at her. "And this is for kissing me!"

Maiyu swung a fist at Izaya who quickly grabbed her wrist. He held it up in the air. Izaya grabbed her other wrist and held both her hands in the air, watching as she glared at him with that same ugly expression she tried to give him yesterday. "Violence never did fit you're character Ai-chan. I mean really. Even if it did, you're not good at it. That smack felt like the breeze outside. Shizu-chan obviously doesn't mean that much to you," he said.

She blushed with anger as she looked down at her feet. "If I let you go are you going to hit me again?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Izaya laughed as he let go of her and invited Maiyu inside. The two walked into his rich looking apartment as Maiyu looked at all the expensive furniture. Luxurious black couches, white carpet that looked so smooth it was unrealistic. Black coffee table in front of the couch as well as a flat screen TV which hung on the wall and over a fire place. Now that Maiyu looked around, most of the furniture was black and white, very plain and sophisticated looking.

"Try to be quiet while you're in here, my sisters are sleeping and I really don't want them awake," he said, sitting down on the couch as he stared at the TV which was turned off. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you cared about them," Maiyu stated.

Izaya groaned, laying back on the couch as he rested his head on it. "You're right, I don't." he said.

Maiyu frowned, walking over to him as she sat down. "Well," he said, sitting up so he could get a good look at her. "You obviously didn't wander out here just to smack me. So, what was it that you needed, Ai-chan?" he asked with a friendly tone.

She clutched her hands together and looked at him bewildered. "Why the hell did you kiss me yesterday!" she shouted. Izaya chuckled, looking at her. "I know you were just trying to provoke Shizuo-san and all, but why'd you have to violate me like that?"

Izaya laughed, staring at the white ceiling as he rested his arm on the side of the couch. He then looked at her with a chilling look you only see in movies, the type of look that makes you uneasy. No different than when they look at you and that same face expression is printed in your mind all night. "How exactly did I violate your lips? Didn't you enjoy it yesterday?" Maiyu didn't respond, she only looked down at her lap. Izaya chuckled once more.

"Did you like the feel of my lips angainst yours, the taste? Was it worth disappointing Shizu-chan? Outside you're trying to hide the fact that inside you enjoyed it. You just don't want to hurt Shizu-chan's feelings, you're confused." Maiyu just stared at him blankly.

She snickered. "How can I enjoy a kiss you didn't mean? A kiss that wasn't true to begin with, it was just something to make Shizuo-san angry. That's not a real kiss at all," she said. Izaya leaned near her face, Maiyu backing away.

"If I gave you a real kiss, would you fall for it like all the other idiot girls I've met? Or would you see through it, and tell that I was pretending from the beginning?" he asked. "Or maybe... would you not be able to tell whether it was real or not?"

Maiyu could feel his upper lip touching hers as he nearly closed his eyes, her eyes fluttering as she sat there, not flinching at all. "With Shizuo-san, I can tell all his emotions perfectly."

Izaya paused when she said that, opening his eyes as he stared at her. Though he began to smile, Maiyu could tell that inside he was disappointed to hear her say that. Maiyu kept a blank expression, but inside she was smiling that she'd staggered him. It wasn't the first time she's done this to him.

"You really like him," Izaya said. Maiyu looked away,_ do I really like him like_ that_? He is a good friend, but do I really have those kind of feelings for him?_ Maiyu thought to herself as she stared down at her lap. Izaya just looked at her, waiting for a response, because right now he couldn't really tell what she was thinking. Maiyu reminded Izaya of himself, she could read faces so easily, she was smart and in a way odder than everyone else. The only difference was that Izaya used his abilities for his own entertainment, Maiyu didn't use her abilities at all. In a way if she wanted to she could play him like a violin, but she chose not to do that, and he never understood._ Why not,_ he'd think. _She'd be able to do whatever she wanted, instead she doesn't, and she makes sure I don't either._

"I'm sure Shizuo feels the same way towards you," Izaya said. He knew some things he said caught her off guard, which made him feel strong inside as Maiyu stared at him with wide eyes. _What's so special about him anyway? Why does she like him so much? I knew her longer, she knows me more than anyone, so what's there not to like?_

Maiyu giggled, looking down at her lap as Izaya stared at her, prepared to hear what she had to say. "Jealous?" she asked. Izaya glanced out the window.

"I don't think I'd ever sink so low as to getting 'jealous'."

Silence overwhelmed the apartment as Maiyu looked at him. "I believe you would," she said. Izaya laughed like a maniac as he grabbed his chest. _It never amazes me how much he tries to hide the truth... his feelings,_ Maiyu thought.

Maiyu stood up and walked over to the door as her back was turned to him. "Whatever you're going through you can tell me. Even if I know Shizuo-san and somewhat have feelings for him..." Maiyu said. She didn't need to turn around to know the face expression Izaya was making. It was empty, hiding every bit of emotion.

"...We're still friends and I still care about you. You're only fifteen, you still need a friend... as lonely as you'll be when you get older."

Opening the door, Maiyu waved and shut the door as Izaya stared at the now closed door, leaving him in a quiet room. _She'll only interfere in my games, I can't use her no matter how much I want to, she'll see through them all. Maybe it would be best if I got rid of her..._ But would he be able to do that? Hurting her was a feeling in his gut that he wanted, but his mind didn't want that. _She's only a problem in my world at this very moment._

Izaya smiled when he finally thought of something to do with Maiyu, something that might slip by her with out her ever knowing who did it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm scared. I finally found out what Mary Sue means and I'm worried my character is a Mary Sue. Believe me, the character doesn't look or act like me at all. I don't think I made her a perfect character or something really stupid, but now I'm worried. Guess it's too late to change her if she is though. And I hope I wasn't making Izaya major OOC, he's not going to stay like that, just to let you know. Please Stay Tune~<strong>


	11. Blood

**A/N: I'm so happy, my birthday is almost here! Hurray! Just one more month and I'll be **, can't spoil the age because that leads to stalkers and I don't want that. Like I have an alias for almost everything just to prevent stalkers, no one knows who I am (devious laugh). Though I will tell you my birthday which is October 23, just to let you guys know why I can't wait!  
>Either way, please enjoy this chapter, it's really crazy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<br>Blood**

Maiyu sat on that same hill in Sunshine Park as usual. She still wore her Raira Academy uniform since she'd just gotten out of school, her handbag in his lap as she sat on her knees, staring up at the sky. She smiled happily, sighing as she fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"There you are," she heard. Maiyu turned and saw Shizuo standing behind her, his hands in his pockets as Shinra poked his head from behind Shizuo's shoulder. Maiyu stood up and stared at them, smiling peacefully. "Hi Maiyu!" Shinra waved.

"Hi Shinra-san~" she said. Shizuo watched as the two gave each other a look, wondering what they were thinking about. _What is it? Some sort of secret code between them or something?_ he thought.

Out of nowhere, Maiyu ran over to Shizuo and embraced him, burying her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Shinra stepped away from the two as he stared at them, clapping his hands together. "Aw, romance is filled in the air, matching the weather! The sweet feelings you two share just fills me up with joy. If only Celty were here, I'd hug her just as hard as Maiyu is hugging you Shizuo!" Shinra rambled on about romance as Shizuo looked down at Maiyu who stopped hugging him, turning her back to him as she stared up at the sky.

"What was that for?" he asked. Maiyu sighed nonchalantly, gazing at a few blue jays that flew across the sky. "I'm just happy is all. The wonderful weather, the fact school is done for the day, being outside standing next to friends. It all forms into a perfect day. And... being as there's no school tomorrow I can stay up as late as I want!"

Shizuo itched the back of his head, glancing up at the sky. "I really don't get you sometimes. School's been stressing me out a lot. Especially with that flea sending his little friends after me, and all this crap load of paper they call homework," he said.

Maiyu giggled at that statement as she covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes.

Shinra finally finished rambling on about things they didn't care about and literally hopped in front of Maiyu and Shizuo. "Sooo, do you guys want to go out and eat somewhere?" he asked.

They both looked up, ready to hear where he wanted to go. "Because there's this new sushi place called 'Russia Sushi'. I went there a few days ago, and the food is delicious!" Maiyu's face lit up with excitement as she clapped her hands and walked over to Shinra. "I've been there before, the sushi there is great! They even serve things that aren't even considered as sushi, but it's still really good!"

Shinra nodded enthusiastically. "I've tried some of that, like I ate sushi that didn't have raw fish, but lobster. It was delicious!"

Shizuo sighed loudly, ending there conversation as he stared up at the setting sun. "You both are crazy," he said.

Maiyu looked up at him with a shocked expression. "You've never been there have you Shizuo-san!" Maiyu shouted. Shinra grabbed Shizuo's arm and looked over at her. "I don't think he has. We have to take him there," he said. Maiyu grabbed Shizuo's other arm and smiled deviously. "More like we'll have to drag him."

The two giggled as Shizuo made a disgusted face, watching as they dragged him down the hill and onto the sidewalk. "Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with you two," Shizuo said as they continued to drag him. "Don't friends do these kinds of things?" Maiyu asked, smiling at him.

**...**

Around the center of Ikebukuro they reached Russia Sushi where they saw Simon handing out flyers to people who happened to walk by. "Eat sushi, it's yummy. It taste good, it won't kill you," Simon said as she tried to hand it to a couple of girls who took stride steps away from him. "There's no need to be afraid," he called out for them.

Maiyu dashed over to Simon and smiled at him. "Hi, Simon-san~" she waved a little at him. "Aw, it's Maiyu and Shinra. What pleasant surprise. I see you brought a friend over. Come eat, it's sushi~" Simon said to Shizuo who just stared at Simon with a hostile expression.

Shinra walked in front of Shizuo, trying to keep both Simon and Shizuo happy. "Don't mind Shizuo, he always acts like this," he said.

Simon led the three teenagers inside the building as they took a seat near the window. "Would you like anything to drink?" Simon asked. "Can we get some water, and the regular sushi please?" Maiyu asked. Simon nodded and walked off.

"You guys seriously eat here? This place seems so odd," Shizuo said. Maiyu giggled once more, sitting next to Shinra as they looked at each other. Shizuo was sensing something between them he wasn't liking. _What are those two thinking._

Suddenly, Simon came out of no where and slammed the sushi on the table as he smiled at his nice costumers. "Eat well, sushi makes you happy," he said, setting there glasses of water down as well. Maiyu picked up her chopsticks and broke them apart as she stared at the sushi, her mouth watering.

"Try it Shizuo-san, it taste really good," Maiyu begged. Shizuo lifted his chopsticks and picked up the most regular looking sushi as he observed it, as if he were expecting a bug to crawl out of it. Shinra and Maiyu stared at Shizuo, grinning widely as they waited for him to taste it. Shizuo took a bite out of the sushi and swallowed slowly. "It's alright," he said.

The two bowed their heads in disapproval. "How disappointing," Maiyu said, crossing her arms. "I was expecting Shizuo to jump out of his chair and say something like, 'this is the best sushi I've ever had!'" Shinra said. Shizuo finishing eating his sushi as he drank a cup of water. "It taste like sushi, what else is it suppose to taste like?" he asked. Maiyu shook her head, Shinra taking a bite of the sushi as he moaned with pleasure.

After a few seconds of silence, they all began to eat their sushi. Maiyu's smile didn't vanish at all, it was just painted on her face the entire time they ate. "Why are you so happy?" Shizuo asked.

Maiyu paused, her chopsticks between her lips as she opened her eyes. "Eating sushi can be a lot of fun sometimes. Not knowing what it's going to taste like, whether it's bad or good you enjoy it any ways. And, the company is always nice too. Being with you and Shinra-san while eating great sushi just makes me want to smile," she said.

Shizuo blushed for no reason as he ate the last bit of sushi. They drank there water in silence and left after paying the bill (which they got a discount on).

The moon was in the sky as they walked down the sidewalk, chatting to one another. It seemed peaceful in the town of Ikebukuro. The night was young, the weather was warm, and everyone seemed friendly as crowds of people walked down the sidewalks and past Shizuo and the others. Shizuo couldn't help but smile, he was just happy for some odd reason, as he looked down at Maiyu who was laughing, a laugh he didn't mind hearing because it meant she wasn't sad. Shinra was talking nonsense which was normal for the both of them, which Shizuo liked as well because it meant nothing bad was going on. What Shizuo enjoyed the most was the fact that Izaya wasn't around to ruin the fun. _Good,_ Shizuo thought.

Just thinking about that flea made him want to punch someone as he clinched his teeth. "Shizuo-san," Maiyu said, grabbing his hand as she looked over at him. Shizuo blinked and looked down at her. "Are you alright, you look really angry," she said. Shizuo smiled at her. "I'm fine," he said.

Maiyu nodded, letting go of his hand as she grabbed onto the sleeve of her uniform. Suddenly, a sharp rock was thrown at the back of Shizuo's head as it collided with skin and hair. Shizuo grabbed the back of his head (an automatic reflex for someone who was hit in the head).

He staggered forward a bit as he turned to see a group of thugs walking over to him. People crowded around the scene as Maiyu and Shinra stared at Shizuo who was bleeding now. The thugs were carrying pipes, sticks, and pocket knives as they stared at Shizuo, smiling evilly.

"What the hell..." Shizuo muttered, feeling the blood trickle onto the palm of his hand. "We've got a job to carry out, so if you don't mind let us get on with it." The man with a long metal pipe said, running up to him as he tried to swing it at Shizuo.

Shizuo backed out of the way as the pipe smashed into the ground. More and more blood began to spill out of his head as he began to get a little light headed. Shizuo punched the guy in the face as he flew into the crowd. Two more guys with sticks ran up to Shizuo and tried to hit him, only to fail as Shizuo flipped one of them over and punched the other in the gut. Because he was distracted with them, one with a pocket knife stabbed him in the back, the crowd gasping.

Maiyu covered her mouth as she stared at Shizuo who was wounded. Though the wounds did nothing as he turned around and punched that guy, the knife still in his back. Shizuo pulled it out and watched as two more guys ran over to him with more pipes.

Pretty soon, a giant group of thugs came dashing for him. Shizuo was blindly throwing his fist around, losing more and more blood the more he got stabbed and the more his head bled. Shizuo couldn't really see who he was punching, he was just throwing his fist around, punching whoever was in the way.

But something bad happened. One of the thug was just standing there frozen, staring at Shizuo who was running full speed at him, his fist in the air ready to punch something. The thug smiled, jumping out of the way as Shizuo realized who he was about to punch. Shizuo tried to stop but it was too late as his fist collided with jaw, blood painting the pavement as the person he punched fell to the ground and skid on the cement, the blood following.

Shizuo stared wide eyed as the last of the thugs sprinted away. "We'll be back!" They shouted as they ran off. Shizuo couldn't move, his body was just frozen as he looked down, sweat dripping down his cheeks. The crowd froze, just staring so they could see what happens next. Shinra stared as well, not knowing what to say or do. Ikebukuro was just... silent.

"Maiyu!" Shizuo ran over to her. She wasn't moving at all, her body looked dead as she lay on the ground, her face bleeding. He couldn't really see what she looked like, her arms were covering her face as she just laid there, not moving. There were no signs on whether she was breathing, but you could tell she was punched pretty hard.

Shizuo got on his knees and the first thing he did was check for her pulse. He could barely feel anything as he turned her around. The whole left side of her face was covered in blood as she breathed loudly, inhaling and exhaling at a fast pace. The sweat trickled down her cheeks as her eyes were closed tightly. "M-Maiyu are you alright..?" Shizuo stammered. Shinra ran over to them and looked at Maiyu. "I called for an ambulance already," he said.

Shizuo passed Maiyu over to Shinra, who seemed more like a doctor than himself. _How could I have let this happen?_ Shizuo thought as he looked at his hands which were shaking. He saw the blood covering his trembling hands, the anger overwhelming. _It's all because of me she's bleeding. She could be dying for all I know. I'm such a freak!_ Shizuo balled his hands into a fist as he looked to see that people were still staring. Shizuo then glanced over at Shinra who seemed to be gaping up at something.

He looked up to see none other than Izaya standing there in his uniform, his hands in his pockets as he smiled. Shizuo couldn't stand him anymore, just seeing him there made him realize that he was the one that planned all of this. "Damn you!"

Shizuo stood up and ran after Izaya as most of the crowd followed. Others who were concerned about Maiyu stayed, making sure an ambulance arrived. Maiyu opened one eye, looking up at Shinra who seemed to be the only one she could see at the moment.

Maiyu smiled at him, despite being in so much pain. "S-Shinra-san..." she murmured, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's alright Maiyu, you're going to be OK," Shinra said. "W-Where's Shizuo-san?" she asked. "He ran off."

She frowned, placing her hand on her head as she cried softly. "Oh well... I guess I'll.. see him again some other time..." she said. The ambulance arrived as they took Maiyu away. Shinra looked over to where Shizuo and Izaya had ran off. _What in the world are they doing?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter you get to see what Shizuo and Izaya were doing during the time they drove Maiyu to the hospital. A lot of commotion, Stay Tune Folks~<strong>


	12. Regret

**A/N: Hello Hello! Not that you guys are wondering, but I'm sure you guys wanna know what my age is. Because I'm really young for being a typer on here, I'm afraid to show my Mom my stories because she might criticizes my work, and being as I'm a girl, that's a big deal to me. Either way, my age, all I'll tell you is that I'm under fifteen years old. A shocker I know, don't tell my Mom :P  
>Please enjoy the chapter, just an average chapter which will lead to chaos later, Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<br>Regret**

Shizuo chased Izaya, rage consuming his mind as Izaya laughed, watching as he followed him. _He really doesn't think before he acts,_ Izaya thought. Just like Izaya had thought, Shizuo chased after him, not realizing how much blood he was losing at the moment.

It finally hit him when he felt his knees buckle and his head became so light he could barely keep his eye lids open. Though nothing hurt, he honestly didn't understand why he was falling as his body crashed to the ground. "What... the hell..." Shizuo muttered as he tried to lift himself up, but his arms were too weak. Izaya noticed and turned around and walked over to Shizuo.

Just seeing him stand over Shizuo as if he'd won infuriated him. Shizuo put all his strength into his arms and tried to lift himself up. "Trying so hard for a girl who doesn't even care about you," Izaya said. Shizuo got on his feet as he panted, staring at Izaya who just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "It's your fault, you set all of this up," Shizuo shouted in his face.

Izaya chuckled. "Oh really. It wasn't my fault you punched her, that was your own fault. Because you're such a beast you were swinging your fist around blindly until one blow happened to land on her. Did you have to hit her so hard Shizu-chan?" Shizuo clinched his teeth loudly. "And to think while we're talking at this very moment you left her alone with Shinra to chase after me, when I'm sure she wanted to be by your side the most. I'm flattered you chose to chase me rather than stick around and see if she was OK or not.

"Who knows, she could be dead already and you wouldn't even know it, all because you're rage consumed your pathetic being. And if she died, she would have wanted to be by you the most. She would have wanted to see you one last time before she left this world and went to who knows where. In the end _when_ she dies she'll be sad and alone, knowing you could care less about her because you were to stubborn to realize all of this yourself. And now who knows if you'll see her again," Izaya backed away when Shizuo tried to punch him in the face. "You make your decision about who's more important. I'll be waiting Shizu-chan."

Shizuo ran back to where he'd last seen Maiyu and Shinra, just to see the scene practically empty. Shizuo's face went blank as he stood there, seeing he was too late. _I'm sorry... Maiyu._

_**...**_

"Is she going to be OK?" Shinra asked the doctor when he stepped out of the room. The doctor frowned, looking down at his clipboard before answering Shinra. "She's still breathing, that's about all I can say though. It was a serious blow to the head, especially for a female. She broke her jaw in the process, and who knows how long it'll take to heal. We can't tell for sure when she'll wake up either, she's been asleep since she's gotten here."

Shinra looked through the window on the door. The doctor shook his head. "Is she going to die?"

It was silent as the doctor took a few steps away. "I'm pretty sure she won't. You can see her if you want to." Shinra nodded, walking into the room to see her laying on the bed. She looked dead as she laid there, most of her head wrapped in a bandage (kind of like Mika's on episode 12 on that flashback). The one eye that was revealed was closed, Shinra wondered how she could breathe, but he figured that the doctors weren't trying to suffocate her or anything, so apparently she must be breathing out of her nose.

Shinra sighed, looking at her numb body. _I hope she's OK,_ he thought. Suddenly, the door opened and Shinra frowned to see Izaya standing there, his hands in his pockets as he walked inside. "Hello Shinra," he said. Shinra didn't bother greeting him, he already knew what Izaya wanted as he got up and walked out of the room.

Izaya stood over Maiyu's bed, smiling coldly as he looked down at her battered being._ I know she's thinking I would of never planned for her to get hurt like this. For once I beat her, did something she wasn't expecting. And she'll never know because she'll be too concerned about Shizuo._

He could feel a laugh bubbling up his throat as he looked down at her, wondering if she was going to die. _It was a hard blow to the head, no different than getting run over by a car and landing face first on concrete. She could have died, and it would of been all_ my_ fault._

After a second, Izaya started laughing like a psychopath as he shut his eyes and grabbed his ribs. He seemed like a demon looming over her, laughing at her despair because he proved to Maiyu that he could be a monster to her, that she was wrong about everything she said about him. _And she'll never know a thing._ Izaya laughed louder, his knees growing weak from all the laughing. _I've succeeded in the element of surprise. I've surpassed you Maiyu! I've won!_

He felt great, knowing that he'd gotten her back from all of those things she'd said, for humiliating him._ You were wrong about everything._

She'd asked him if he was jealous of Shizuo, and of coarse he'd said no, but she saw through, just like all the other times. Every lie, every hidden emotion, every bit of... feelings... Maiyu saw through him like a window, and now he knew she'd never be able to guess that Izaya planned for her to get hurt like this.

Izaya watched as one of Maiyu's eyes opened. She looked over at Izaya with curiosity. Luckily, Izaya had stopped laughing as he looked down at her. Izaya crouched down near Maiyu, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm glad you're awake, Ai-chan~" he said cheerfully.

Tears streamed down Maiyu's opened eye. Izaya placed his hand on her head as he rubbed it a little. "I'm here for you Ai-chan," Izaya said. Maiyu rested her head on his hand and cried softly._ If only Shizu-chan could see her now,_ Izaya smiled in his mind just thinking that.

**...**

Shizuo walked out of Raira Academy, not saying a word to Shinra or even trying to track down that flea. He was just going home. It's been at least four days since the incident, and Shizuo hasn't gone to Raira Hospital to see her since the following day. News travels fast in Ikebukuro, and people who didn't really know Shizuo tried to avoid him at all cost. The rumors went like, "Shizuo punched a girl" or "Shizuo was fighting a bunch of gang members and hit his girlfriend. Now they're not talking anymore and a bunch of gangs are after him!"

Most of the rumors were started by Izaya, and most of the idiots at the school believed him. Shizuo didn't care what people thought about him, or thought how everything went down. If they want to believe in the nonsense Izaya told them, that's them. As long as it doesn't end like Shizuo getting angry and ripping someone's head off.

After that incident, even Shinra has vanished. Not from being his friend, Shizuo just doesn't see him around anymore. _He's probably at the hospital with Maiyu,_ he assumed. Shizuo looked to the left and then to the right as he pulled a cigarette out and place it between his lips. He flicked the switch to his pocket lighter and lit the cigarette, letting it burn as he just stood on the sidewalk.

He had just started smoking a little after Maiyu was sent to the hospital. He didn't realize how much stress it relieved until he actually started smoking it.

Shizuo had to admit that smoking made him feel a lot better, because it sent his mind into a trance and made him think of other things. Shizuo blew smoke out of his mouth as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"I didn't know you smoked," Shizuo heard a male say behind him. He turned to see Kyohei Kadota walking over to him. Shizuo stopped in his tracks and just stared at him blankly. "I haven't seen you in awhile, Kadota," Shizuo said.

Kyohei nodded, walking along with Shizuo. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Kyohei asked. Shizuo looked over at him. "What is it?"

"I don't mean this to offend you in any way... but are those rumors I heard true? About how you got in a fight with some gangs and accidentally punched Kuminaka Maiyu?" Shizuo stopped walking, Kyohei looking up at him. "I had to ask, Izaya told me the rumor, and he could be lying for all I know. You can't blame me for thinking that he lied anyways, because he's the type of person to lie about something serious like that."

Shizuo didn't answer, he just stood there wanting Kyohei to give up and walk away. But he wouldn't, he just stood there waiting for an answer. Shizuo took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it to the ground and grind his foot against it, making a small stain of ashes on the sidewalk. "Yeah I hit her," Shizuo bluntly said.

Kyohei gasped, not expecting Shizuo to just bluntly say it. "How is she? Maiyu's still alive right?" he asked. Shizuo continued to walk down the sidewalk, Kyohei chasing after him. "Do you know what her condition is?"

"No, I haven't seen her in four days," Shizuo said. "So you're avoiding the hospital. That's not a smart idea, she probably wants to see you the most right now. Being as she had feelings for you-"

Shizuo stopped again, Kyohei walking off. "I'll let you think about things. If you want to avoid her fine, but at least tell her you don't want to see her anymore. Instead of making her lay in that hospital bed wondering if you're going to come back, worrying if you're not going to see her anymore."

His eyes widened as he just stood there, looking down an empty sidewalk. He thought about what Kyohei said, then about what Izaya said. _"And if she died, she would have wanted to be by you."_ Shizuo looked down at his feet, his hands trembling. _Like she'd ever want to see me again, after what I did to her. I almost killed her, it's all my fault she's in the hospital. This isn't something we can just forget about and pretend nothing ever happened. Maybe I should go and tell her that I don't want to see her anymore. Maybe it would be better for the both of us._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we get to see what Shizuo decides about things. So Stay Tune~<strong>


	13. All For A Reason

**A/N: Please Enjoy this chapter, because so many things happen. You're going to love it, the sadness, love, and joy. Have Fun~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<br>All For A Reason**

Before long, Shizuo found himself standing outside of Raira Hospital, looking up at the building as he stared at the door. Shizuo sighed, walking inside as he went to the front counter. A nurse escorted Shizuo to Maiyu's room as he paused at the door, staring down at his feet. _OK, all I have to do is tell her I don't want to see her any more. Just ignore what she says about things and just go. Pretend we never knew each other to begin with. That won't be hard at all._

Shizuo slid the door open and walked inside to see Maiyu in bandages. She looked up at him, surprised to see him staring at her with wide eyes. Surprised to see him standing at the door. It feels like forever since they've saw each other.

Maiyu couldn't smile because of the bandages, but if it weren't for that she'd be smiling brightly as her one eye glistened in the light. Shizuo didn't know what to say, she looked like she was in pain, all because of him. Shizuo couldn't even bring himself to look at her as he bowed his head and squeezed his fist.

"Um... Maiyu I-" he cut himself off. Maiyu stood up from her bed and slowly walked over to Shizuo, not taking her eye off him. Shizuo didn't know what she was planning on doing as she walked over to him, standing a few feet away from him. Shizuo closed his eyes. "Maiyu I'm s-"

She cut him off by resting her head on his chest, not lifting her arms up to hug him, she just lean on him. Shizuo could feel her shaking as his chest grew wet with tears. Maiyu had begun to cry, which was really quiet being as she couldn't speak. But Shizuo knew what she was trying to say as she continued to cry.

Maiyu backed away and walked over to her bed as she began moving her pillows around. Shizuo stared at her as she pulled a phone out and began to type on it.

[Shinra-san said I could borrow his phone while my jaw is in recovery.] she said. Shizuo's eyes shook, seeing that he'd broken her jaw and damaged her skull.

[I'm so happy you're here, Shizuo-san. No matter what Izaya-kun said I knew you would come back and see me. I was so afraid... I thought you were going to leave me here by myself.] Maiyu looked down at her feet as her hands trembled. [I didn't want you to go.]

Shizuo was angry now. _So, that fleas been coming to see her more than I have. Shinra's been coming too. Some friend I am, those two seem to be with her more than ever._

Maiyu sat down on the bed, fiddling the phone in her hands. "Maiyu," Shizuo began. "You're not mad at me? For hitting you I mean... you're hurt and it's all my fault," he said. Maiyu shook her head, typing on the phone as she hesitated.

[I don't care that you hit me, it was by accident after all. We're friends, why would I be mad at you?]

"It's all my fault that you're here! I hurt you really badly because I couldn't control my anger. I could have killed you, and yet... yet you're not mad at me! I don't get that at all. So..." Shizuo squeezed his fist really tight now as he looked at her crazily. "I've decided that I'm not going to stay here with you anymore. If I'm away and it means you'll be safe then I'd go to the other side of the planet for you. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." Maiyu's eye grew wide as her body shook.

"So I don't want to see you anymore Maiyu." She stood up, frantically typing on her phone. [No Shizuo-san! It's alright, I don't care if I get hurt.]

Shizuo just stared at her in disbelief trying to walk away. [It doesn't matter if I get hurt or not. It's not the first time I've been hurt like this.] Maiyu started crying now as she held onto his arm, trying to restrict him from walking out the door. [I want to be with you!]

Maiyu placed her hand on her head as she fell to her knees. Shizuo turned around and got on his knees next to her. "You're too weak to be standing Maiyu!" he said. Maiyu buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried, holding onto his shoulders as her body trembled out of sadness and pain. "Maiyu," Shizuo said, looking down at her.

"I don't want to leave, I want to continue being friends with you. You're the only person who truly understands me, who I can talk to and get a true answer from. You're the only friend who I really care about. I'd do anything for you... but I just don't want to see you hurt anymore, especially from the likes of me. If I kill you by mistake... The pain would be just too much to bare, I'd even bring suicide into this if you were to die. If I leave now, I know that you'll be safe from me."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Maiyu pulled away so she could type on her phone. [I'm OK with you hurting me Shizuo-san, if it means you'll stay. That's what friends are for, we forgive each other for the accidents we make. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't forgive you for what you did. So even if you punch me in the face repeatedly, I wouldn't care at all. As long as it means you get to stay here with me.]

Maiyu still cried as her head throbbed. [I don't want you to go, I'm selfish like that.] Shizuo knew she'd be smiling right now as she wiped her tears away, sitting on the tiled floor which smelt bad as it glistened in the light. Shizuo placed his index finger on her forehead as he smiled at her. "I've made my mind up," he said.

[What are you going to do?] she asked. Shizuo embraced her, causing her to drop her phone on the ground as she hugged him back, not minding the fact he was hugging her so tightly that her back was hurting.

**Three Weeks Later...**

She stood on the hill, the sun setting as the wind blew her hair. Maiyu sighed, looking down at her feet as her eyes shook. She sang the song she always sang when she came up to the hill, it made her think of happier times, when everything was OK. Maiyu brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as she closed them and bowed her head even more. _Shizuo-san,_ she thought. _Maybe I didn't want to leave you... because rather than this relationship, I actually have feelings for you. Maybe that's love, it's so confusing sometimes. And if I see you again-_

"Maiyu..." she heard. Maiyu turned around and saw Shizuo standing near the bottom of the hill, looking at her softly. "Shizuo-san," Maiyu said. Shizuo avoided eye contact as he walked up the hill to greet her. "I see you're jaw is OK," he said, standing beside her. Maiyu nodded enthusiastically, raising her arms in the air as she grinned. "Yep! You know me, my body is like steel, can't break easily but heals fast!" Maiyu laughed idiotically as she noticed how down Shizuo looked.

"Shizuo-san," she murmured. Maiyu slipped her hand in his as she leaned on his shoulder. "You don't have to be mad anymore, I'm alright. Now we can do all sorts of things together. Maybe we can sit up here for the rest of our time and enjoy our lives," she said. "Just staring up at the sun with big smiles on our faces. Not a care in the world between us, and we'll be happy. Nothing bad will ever happen, and maybe when we die, we'll die up here together. Just like a movie, you and I. Everything would be alright..."

_Looking down at her now, I know she's hurting inside because I'm still angry,_ Shizuo thought. _That smile she's giving me right now is like something out of a painting, when the smile isn't real, and you can tell they're sad._ Shizuo clutched her hand and smiled at her. "That sounds nice," he said.

"You know what would make me really happy Shizuo-san," Maiyu said. Shizuo looked down at her. "What?"

Maiyu wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him, causing them both to fall onto the grass. Shizuo gasped, looking down at Maiyu who laid on his chest, her uniform brushing against his. Shizuo's face turned red as he looked down at her. "M-Maiyu..."

She looked up at him, smiling brightly. "There's no need to be shy!" she said, snuggling against his chest. She laughed a little, Shizuo wrapping his arms around her waist as he sighed. Maiyu rolled off of Shizuo and laid beside him on the grass, watching the sun.

They smiled, staring up at the sky delightfully. "Just like when we were kids huh?" Maiyu said. "Sort of," Shizuo mumbled.

Maiyu began to sing to herself. "Someday surely, I'll be able to get along with everyone. The boy who had such a dream, was that me? There's not a single person who'll honestly call out to me. As I listened to the sirens, at long last I understood. After I left, peace returned to the town. It was wonderful to dream for so long. But I won't return~"

Shizuo recognized the song immediately as he sighed to himself. Maiyu continued to sing. "My agitated mind is such a mess, it couldn't get worse. A fire sparks at my feet; it spreads like the wind blows. Engulfing the city in a roar of smoke. It was wonderful to dream for so long. But I won't return..."

"Hey," Shizuo said, looking over at her. "I listened to that song after you left. You just mixed up all the lyrics and changed the entire song," he said, rubbing his eye after some grass got into it. Maiyu giggled, placing her hands behind her head. "Yeah, I know I mixed the lyrics up. But I love the song so much, I couldn't pick my favorite lines, so I mixed them into my favorite sentences and phrases to make the perfect song!" she grinned cheesily.

Maiyu's smile seemed to fade slowly, into a mellow expression, staring up at all those clouds. Shizuo could tell... she's sad too. By the way her downhearted looking eyes glistened in the light, looking as if they were about to fill with tears.

"Maybe one day you'll sing the song with me, huh Shizuo-san?" she asked, looking over at him. Shizuo just smiled at her as she smiled back, closing her eyes as she hummed the song to herself. Maiyu stood up and walked down the hill, Shizuo stood up and followed her.

"Going home?" he asked. Maiyu stood there, her back to him as she grabbed the hem of her skirt, squeezing it tightly. Shizuo stood there, wondering what was wrong.

It was quiet, people chatting in the distance as well as the sound of car engines. Maiyu inhaled a big gulp of air before speaking. "Don't get mad or anything if I do this OK Shizuo-san. I don't want anything to change after what I do here, I want everything to be... the same."

Shizuo was waiting, wondering what she planned on doing. Maiyu turned around, her cheeks red as her seductive looking shy eyes came closer and closer to his face, until finally Shizuo realized what she planned on doing. Maiyu placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled Shizuo down as she closed her eyes, her chest brushing his as Shizuo gaped at her, his eyes wide as well as his cheeks red. He could feel her soft lips connect with his as he stared down at her, wanting to say her name but couldn't.

He could tell she was crying, though he didn't really know why. Shizuo eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, making the kiss more chaste as he shut his eyes. Maiyu's tongue brushed his lip, asking to come in as he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to fill his mouth as he placed his tongue inside her mouth. Maiyu moaned quietly, enjoying every second of this kiss, a kiss she's wanted to give him a very long time ago. _Now I don't have to hide my feelings around him anymore,_ Maiyu thought, crying tears of joy as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged her.

"Shizuo-san, I don't want things to change. I don't want you to think of me as another girl giving herself away to a man. I want you to know I truly feel this way towards you, I've always felt this way. I've just been afraid to tell you, because I didn't know what you'd do, what I'd do," she said, tears still pouring from her eyes. "But, I want our friendship to last, I don't want the relationship we had before to end. So, now that I've kissed you, can we enjoy the time we had before. As friends?"

Shizuo smiled at her. "If you just want to be friends that fine, but for today can we enjoy being more than that?" he asked.

To answer him, Maiyu leaned in and kissed him on the lips again. They stood there and shared a kiss together in the setting sun, happy with their actions even though they knew tomorrow they were going to pretend this never happened. Even though they were just going to forget it all. But they were OK with it.

They're OK with forgetting~

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like rainbows and sunshine huh? Well the next chapter proves you wrong when you see what happens. So Stay Tune~<strong>


	14. ATTENTION

**Hey guys! It's been waaaaaay too long since I typed this story! Now I know all of you who were patiently waiting for the next chapter were hoping for something to read, but I have both good and bad news about this story.**

**Bad News: I reread this story and realized how much of a Mary Sue Maiyu is and how much I really don't like her character in this story. Also, my writing in this story wasn't all that great. I felt like there could have been so much more done with this story that sadly wasn't. So, I'm discontinuing it.**

**Good News: I'll be rewriting the story for everyone! Hurray! Maiyu will be way more developed and I will change a couple of events and scenes in this story so that way it makes more sense and is more enjoyable to read (I was twelve when I wrote this, don't judge me). So, the story will still be called Deep Feelings and it'll still be a Shizuo x OC story and I'll be continuing it shortly (as in maybe a few days or a week for now), so keep you're heads up for my story when you see it. Thank you all, bye!**


End file.
